TLPL: To Where and Back Again
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: Starlight Glimmer has certainly come a long way, but when she is invited to the annual Sunset Festival at her old village, she's terrified of being placed in a position of leadership again. But, when Team Avatar Harmony are kidnapped, now Starlight must call upon a group of unlikely heroes to save them from Equestria's oldest foe.
1. Chapter 1

_*(~)*_

 _ **Matthew 13:14-33~**_

 _Another parable He put forth to them, saying: "The kingdom of heaven is like a man who sowed good seed in his field; but while men slept, his enemy came and sowed tares among the wheat and went his way. But when the grain had sprouted and produced a crop, then the tares also appeared. So the servants of the owner came and said to him, "Sir, did you not sow good seed in your field? How then does it have tares?" He said to them, "An enemy has done this." the servants said to him, "Do you want us then to go and gather them up?" But he said, "No, lest while you gather up the tares you also uproot the wheat with them. Let both grow together until the harvest, and at the time of harvest I will say to the reapers, "First gather together the tares and bind them in bundles to burn them, but gather the wheat into the barn."_

 _Another parable He put forth to them, saying: "The kingdom of heaven is like a mustard seed, which a man took and sowed in his field, which indeed is the least of all the seeds; but when it is grown it is greater than the herbs and becomes a tree, so that the birds of the air come and nest on its branches. "Another parable He spoke to them: "The kingdom of heaven is like heaven, which a woman took and hid in three measures of metal till it was all leavened._

 _*(~)*_

 **To Where and Back Again**

It has certainly been an interesting six months since Bolin and Varrick left to join with Kuvira, as well as since Starlight Glimmer reformed and started a new life with the Air Nomads. First, the team headed to the Crystal Empire to celebrate the birth of Cadance and Shinning Armor's new baby, and for Starlight's old friend Sunburst to reconnect with his extended father. But, the visit didn't go quite as either party had anticipated.

The newborn alicorn princess had shattered the Crystal Heart due to her crying, and Sunburst had a falling out with his father, Blazing Saddles, because he didn't directly follow in his hoofsteps. Thankfully, with Starlight's quick thinking, she managed to help Sunburst and his father make amends, restore the Crystal Heart and have a beautiful Crystalling for the baby, who they then named Flurry Heart, in honor of the event. Though, in all honesty, how can anyone forget?

As an added bonus, Sunburst and Blazing Saddles buried the hatchet, and Starlight Glimmer finally mastered the courage to confess to Sunburst her true feelings. As to be expected, her loyal, kind-hearted childhood best friend returned her feelings, and have been happily together ever since.

As for the rest of the team, it had been a pretty uneventful time. Or, at least, there was no "end of the world" crisis in any way.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie spend time with Maud in Manehattan, where the fashionable unicorn helped her hyperactive friend to find the perfect gift for her sister. Brokenheartedly, but with such well meaning intentions, Pinkie sacrificed her party cannon to get Maud a rock pouch, but loving Maud returned the pouch so Pinkie could have her cannon back. It didn't matter how big the gift was, her love for her sister was greater than anything. And any gift Maud received from Pinkie, she would always treasure, five-ever.

That's even longer than _for_ ever.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, now with their brand new cutie marks, were fulfilling their destinies by helping other ponies with their cutie mark problems. Even though they did have a few setbacks here and there. From learning to help others, even when not constantly together, to helping their new friend, a kid-hearted misfit griffon named Gabby, into getting her own cutie mark. Sadly, Gaby could not gain what she wished for, but the Crusaders none the less helped her realize she didn't need a cutie mark to know her life's purpose, and she became their new CMC member!

Spike also had his own adventure, when he and all the other dragons in Equestria were summoned by the Dragon Lord to compete for the tittle of the new Dragon Lord. Reluctant to compete, but determined to try, Spike competed and even befriend the dragon Princess Ember, while also facing his old nemesis Garble in the process. Spike not only won the Gauntlet of fire, but instead gave to Ember, who saved him from Garble in return to his earlier kindness.

Twilight, Rarity, Mako and Korra had tagged along, constantly hiding from the dragons, not wanting to intervene with Spike's task, but were still present in case he needed help. In the end, they were discovered, only to realize they had no need to hide in the first place once they knew who Korra and Mako were. Turns out, dragons have a great respect for firebenders, and treated them like honored guests. Needless to say, they extended their stay for a bit, especially so Twilight could gather some information on the dragon culture in general.

Starlight Glimmer formed many friendships among the airbenders, but when the task to make a brand new friend before a dinner with the royal family, the poor unicorn was a little more than just nervous. However, she did manage to make a new friend after all…

Trixie.

The self-loving illusionist unicorn had made her most recent stop in Republic City, and Twilight and Korra were less than thrilled to see her. None the less, they tried to give Starlight the benefit of the doubt, though Mako, being the overprotective softy that he was, couldn't help but keep a watchful eye on the two former evil unicorns. Trixie and Starlight formed a surprisingly good friendship, and Starlight even offered to help with her new "apology" tour.

Unfortunately, when Starlight chose to instead help Trixie with her show rather than go to the dinner, the princesses, and Mako were less than happy about it. Even worse, Trixie saw this as a "win" against Twilight Sparkle, only for Starlight to realize Trixie used her to best Twilight, breaking her heart. Realizing her mistake, Trixie tried to make it up to her, but it was too late. Mako and the Princesses then apologized for not having trusted Starlight to make a new friend, and after seeing the regret in Trixie, realized she really did value their friendship. Before Trixie could severely harm herself performing an incredibly dangerous magic act, Starlight came to her aid, rekindling their friendship.

Rainbow Dash performed with the Wonder Bolts during an arial show, Rarity opened up her new boutique in Manehattan…after a few shortcoming, and a very, very detailed oriented interviewer, but her grand opening was a complete success. Fluttershy received a visit from her younger, lazybones brother, Zephyr Breeze, and managed to inspire him to learn to do things on his own, even if he fails, but to get up and try again anyways.

Rainbow even got to see her old friend, Daring Do again, and met a fellow, though somewhat egotistical, fan named Quibble Pants. In the end, they managed to form a good friendship, despite having different opinions about the books.

The team even got to have some, rather mean spirited fun, in teaching the mischievous Kai a lesson after his pranks started getting out of control. They managed to get half the city in on a prank to pretend to have become zombies after Kai switched the CMC's pony scout cookies with joke cookies, that turned one's face rainbow colored once eaten. It was terrifying for the boy, but at least he finally learned his lesson in that one can never have too much of a good thing.

Who could forget the time Discord got to experience guy's night for the first time, with Spike, Big Mac, Mako, Flash Sentry, even Mako's cousin Tu. Though reluctant at first, but after some coaxing from Asami, the chaotic spirit gave it a try, and found out to really enjoy it. And the guys really enjoyed his company as well.

There was also the time Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie played Buckball, and the time Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Asami all decided to go on a boat trip, only to come back angry with how disastrous it was. Korra, Mako and Spike tried to figure out what really happened, but each one had a different interpretation as to who's fault it was.

Turns out, the boat crashing was neither of their faults, and that in reality they each had something planned, but didn't realize the others did the exact same thing. Not only was their friendship rekindled, but they managed to have a much more enjoyable boat trip after all. While, playing with a Tri-Horned Bunyip.

Of course, while some adventures were minuscule in scale, compared to their much grander ones, some did test our heroes in a lot of ways.

(~)

After Starlight's time travel event, she helped Korra and Twilight restore the map, which immediately called on Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Mako and Asami to the Fire Nation. This was quite the surprise for Mako, and a part of him hoped to find something regarding his mother. Interestingly enough, it happened only two days away from the anniversary of his parents' death.

They were tasked with helping a pony father and daughter restaurant owners of a place called The Tasty Treat. An exotic place located in the most prestigious, and most expensive, city in the Fire Nation. The father and daughter were unicorns, from the exotic land of Marewari, and moved to the Fire Nation to share their spicy foods. Saffron Masala was a beautiful unicorn who was passionate about cooking and welcomed the group with a warm smile. She was also a highly talented firebender to boot. However, her father, Coriander Cumin, was not too confident about their restaurant, considering nobody had come to eat their food and believed they were too different from any of the fire nation citizens to try. The only way for their restaurant to be a success was to gain high ratting from a famous food critic, Ms. Ting.

Being such savvy business ladies, Rarity and Asami assisted with helping Coriander with making the restaurant look more presentable, especially since Asami's father was once fiends with the critic herself. While Mako and Pinkie Pie helped Saffron with getting the word out and getting the folk's attention. In the process, Mako took the opportunity to find anything about his mother, since this city was where she grew up in. All he managed to uncover from one of the oldest residence was that she once lived in a village not too far from the town, and frequently visited the place where the Taste Treat now resided.

Sadly, both plans backfired. In their good intentioned efforts, Rarity and Asami stripped the restaurant of its unique atmosphere (even though they themselves personally preferred the old way as well), and the second party couldn't get anyone to come, minus one tourist couple.

When Ms. Ting arrived, she was less than pleased, leaving the group dishearten, until Saffron makes them the food she and her father always made together, lifting their spirits. Rarity and Asami apologized for focusing more on the business aspect rather than what made the place unique, genuinely believing it was the only way to get Ms. Ting to like the place. Saffron then noticed Mako's picture of his mother, and the bracelet she always wore started to glow.

Mako discovered, before they left, Korra enchanted his photo so he would have a better chance at finding information on his mother. Thanks to a flashback spell, the picture revealed that the bracelet once belonged to his mother, Naioki, who gave it to the kind restaurant owner before his restaurant went out of business. Interestingly enough, the old restaurant was located in the same place where Saffron and her father made the Tasty Treat. Saffron reveals the bracelet was still there when they moved there.

The picture also revealed that on the day Naioki and her parents left for Republic City, a storm caused her parents deaths and she became an orphan in the city, becoming a hard working but stoic woman until she met San and was reminded of her happiness and that good people don't always have a sad ending.

This revelation helped Mako realize exactly what they need to to. While he and Pinkie Pie helped restore the restaurant back into it's rightful glory, Asami and Rarity (using their reputations) managed to draw in a crowd, which made the Taste Treat, literally, and overnight success, despite Ms. Ting still showing distant, because it wasn't like the other restaurants. But, this proved to work in the father and daughter's favor, for something unique was exactly what the people of the city never knew they needed, but once they tasted it, they realized being original was better than having the same every day.

Not only did the restaurant stay, but Saffron and Coriander were reminded of why they choose to open a restaurant in the first place: They loved cooking together, and sharing that same passion with others.

Mako allowed Saffron to keep the bracelet, as a sign of their new friendship, and he returned home, where he and Korra silently show respects to Naioki and San.

(~)

There was also one time when Twilight was preparing to visit her brother, sister-in-law and niece, only to receive and urgent message from Sunburst, saying his father informed him of a changeling haven been spotted in the city. With her friends accompanying her, Twilight hurried to the Crystal Empire to help, all the while Spike was, once again, showed with praise from the crystal ponies.

During their search, Spike encountered the changeling…only to surprisingly realize that he was…friendly.

The changeling was named Thorax, and he had left the changeling kingdom due to his desire to want friendship and share love rather than steal it, having witnessed it by the Mane Six during the Canterlot Wedding innovation. Feeling compassion, as well as empathy for the fellow misfit, Spike offered to help. But when other others rebuffed the idea of befriending a changeling, Spike instead got Thorax to change into a crystal pony, calling himself Crystal Hoof, and showed him around the empire, where he made fast friends, not only with the crystal ponies, but also with the Mane Six.

Especially a certain pink-haired yellow pegasus, once realizing they shared a love for animals and played with the ones in the crystal petting zoo, who took an instant liking to Thorax, despite being a changeling.

Sadly, his cover was blown when he got too close to Flurry Heart and reverted back to his true form, frightening everyone as he tried desperately to fight his natural instinct. Spike, being too overwhelmed by all the fear, and the pressure among his family and peers, didn't know what to do.

Heartbroken at the fact Spike sided with everyone else and didn't defend him, Thorax ran off and hid away in the frozen caves, only for Spike to begged for forgiveness and finally tells everyone that Thorax is good, and his friend. But, even with his heartfelt speech (and song), many were still skeptical. Thankfully, Fluttershy vouched for Thorax, knowing that animals would have run away from Thorax had they known he was evil, but they didn't, which proved that what Spike said was true. Twilight and Korra expressed how proud they were of Spike sacrificing his reputation as a hero for his new friend, and Thorax was welcomed into the Crystal Empire.

(~)

The second time the map called for the friends, was when it sent Applejack, Fluttershy, and Flash Sentry to Las Pegasus, where they met the charismatic Gladmane, the owner of a hotel and casino. As well as running into the Flim Flam brothers, who surprisingly were against each other instead of working together. After some investigating, especially with Flash Sentry's detective skills, they realized that while Gladmane was a good "friend" to his employers, and they loved him greatly, he was secretly telling lies that put them against each other, so they would remain in his hotel rather than expand their craft and leave.

With the help of the Flim Flam brother's con-artist ways, and using his police tape recorder, the trio managed to get Gladmane to confess and revealed it to the entire crowd, especially his employers who quit on the spot.

That day, Applejack realized that even sleazy ponies like Flim and Flam can change and do good….well, when they want to, that is.

(~)

While Starlight had grown greatly, both in maturity as well as in magic and airending talents, she still had a lot to learn. Particularly, when to not lean on taking total control of the situation in order to get things done.

When she was overwhelmed with tasks to do with her friends, tasks which Twilight and Korra told her were her friendship lessons, Starlight panicked and used a combination of spells that would make her ponies open to suggestion. However, rather than making them open, it made them downright obedient to the point they couldn't have their own thoughts anymore.

The Mane Six, Asami included, were completely under Starlight's control, though this was not what she original intended, but still used it to her advantage in order to finish the tasks, such as baking a cake with Pinkie, making a dress with Rarity, scrap booking with Applejack, "chilaxing" with Rainbow Dash, helping Fluttershy tend to the animals, and working with Asami with the blueprints of a new road in the works.

Of course, it backfired when they all took her instructions too literally, and the castle became a mess. To make matters worse, Twilight and Korra arrived early from their presentation at Celestia's School for gifted unicorns, and schooled the unicorn for her recklessness, right after they removed the spell from their friends.

The Princesses didn't understand why Starlight would do such a thing, especially since she had excel in her studies in magic, but her friendship lessons turned out so horribly. Starlight confessed that she had been avoiding the friendship lessons on purpose because she was afraid of messing things up if she did any of the things she was asked to do with the girls.

Turns out, the lessons weren't to learn how to bake, or sow, but it was to spend time with her friends by doing things they loved and get to know them. Starlight really missed the point there.

The following day, she apologized to everyone, who were experiencing severe morning headaches due to the powerful spell. They forgave Starlight, of course, and helped her clean up the castle. Starlight learned a very valuable lesson about patience, and something it's okay not to be in complete control of a scenario, but to just let go and let someone else take the reigns. Who knows, one might even learn something new along the way.

(~)

The third time the map called, was for Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Korra to help two aspiring wonder bolt students at the academy with a friendship problem of their own.

Two long time friends, Vapor Trail and Sky Stinger where a great flying team. Sky was rather egotistical and proud of his talents as a flyer, while Vapor Trail was rather meek and soft spoken. However, once Twilight, Rainbow and Korra watched the two perform, they noticed that the only reason why Sky was so good, was because Vapor Trail was using her powerful gusts of wind to give him a boost, something he had been unaware of since they first met as kids.

Vapor was only trying to help her friend, but in the process, not only was she demolishing his chances to improve, but also held herself back from fully growing as a flyer.

Twilight trained Sky on his own to help him get better, but still believed he was a good flyer, despite his poor performance. While Rainbow Dash trained Vapor Trail, boosting her confidence in the process. But, when the truth finally came out, not only was Sky's confidence destroyed, but also Vapor Trail felt she had lost her friend. Twilight helped Sky realize that he can get better with practice, while Rainbow Dash helped Vapor trail realize being a Wonderbolt was exactly what she wanted for her life.

Once they had both friends facing each other, using her own experiences as a pro-bender, Korra reminded them that while it's always important to encourage your friends, and help them when they struggle, a true, healthy relationship should be that both parties help bring out the best in each other, on equal grounds. That they help each other to become a better friend, but also better individuals, that for even when apart, their influences will still remain in their progress and growth.

This helped the two friends to perform greatly during their solo trials, and rekindled their friendship, with newfound confidence for Vapor Trial, and humility for Sky Stinger.

Overall, while some adventures were more relaxed compared to others, these past six moths have certainly been eventful one way or another.

(~)

It was a rather lazy day, so naturally Twilight and Korra managed to find something to do. Even if it was moving some older books into the Air Temple library's reference section. Starlight Glimmer was more than happy to assist, if only because she loved organizing the old history books almost as much as Twilight, especially the ancient airbending history books. Over time, Starlight developed a deep passion for airbending in general, and was, but what Tenzin has said, one of his most promising students.

The three girls placed the last boxes into the library, while Spike trailed behind them, struggling to keep his balance while holding the large box of books. It especially didn't help that he couldn't see where he was going due to the large size of the box. Because of this, the little dragon tripped, and thankfully, Starlight was able to catch him before he or the books fell from the box thanks to her levitation magic.

Spike chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, "Well, we don't _all_ have magical horns."

"Okay, that's the last box." Korra said after she placed said box down and started levitating the books out, placing them on the shelves.

Tenzin, who was behind said shelf, placing several more books in place, revealed himself to the group. "I've been meaning to move these older books to my reference section for a while."

"Good choice." Twilight said, "Got to keep the new books front and center!"

"Thank you all for your help." Tenzin then turned to the anthro unicorn, placing his hand on her shoulder, "And thank you Starlight. I'm sorry you had to reschedule your lunch plans with Opal and Moon Dancer to do this."

Starlight only scoffed, "Are you kidding? After all you guys have done for me, this is the least I can do."

"Oh, please. We haven't done that much." Twilight said humbly.

"Nah. You just taught me how to be the best airbender I could be, not to mention the value of friendship. Not much at all." Starlight said with playful sarcasm.

Korra giggled, "Well, we may have offered you some guidance, but you are responsible for the pony you've become."

"Korra is right." Tenzin said, smiling proudly, "You've come a long way from the pony you once were. I'm proud to call you my student and my friend." he placed a hand on Starlight's shoulder, to which she placed her own hand over, smiling contently.

While she had experienced a few rocky steps along the way, Starlight felt that the pony she once was was now miles away. She had made so many new friends, even gained a loving boyfriend in the process, and learned so much. Her life was only just beginning, and she couldn't be happier.

"Now we just need to get rid of these boxes. Spike, can you—?"

"Korra! Twilight! Where are you?!" a frantic voice called out, prompting the group to exit the library at top speed. They came to a screeching halt when the one who had called stood before them, panting from exhaustion.

"Thank Celestia!"

"Asami, what's wrong?!" Korra asked, already mentally preparing herself for what was to come. "Is someone hurt?"

"Were you robbed?" Starlight asked, equally concerned.

"Are you being blackmailed?" Twilight asked.

Asami gave them a questionable look, arched eyebrow and all. "No. Why would you automatically assume the worst?"

The three girls dropped their arms, allowing them to dangle against their upper torsos. "Says the girl who was screaming at the top of her lungs like somebody died."

"Well, nobody died, but I do have some great news!" Asami practically squealed as she showcased them several letters in her hand.

"Oh, the network finally responded to your letter to reboot the ending of LKT?" Twilight asked, pointing at the said letters.

"No." Asami replied, her once beaming smile rapidly morphing into a disappointed frown. "But thanks for opening up old wounds."

Korra rolled her eyes, "Okay, Asami. 1) Get some help. 2) What's the real news?"

"I got a letter Varrick saying he's dropping by to see the new shipment of satomobiles, and Bolin's tagging along. He's coming home!"

Korra and the others could only scream with delight over the news. After six months of traveling with Kuvira, Bolin was coming home for a visit. Asami missed him every single day, so there was no mystery as to why she was so excited to the point she would burst.

"Oh, before I forget, there's a letter for Starlight too."

"For me? Who'd be sending _me_ a letter?" Starlight asked, taking said letter and opening it to read what was inside. Her eyes scanned the paper, taking in ever ink printed word. Her expression shifted from curious to a look of distress. "It's… the ponies from my old village." she finally said after reading the entire letter.

"Are they in danger?" Tenzin asked with equal concern.

"Are they upset with you?" Spike asked.

"No… they…they've invited me to the annual Sunset Festival."

"That's great!" Twilight said encouragingly, "I just know they'll be happy to see you again!"

Starlight gave a nervous smile. "Yeah…happy."

(~)

 **I know, I'm kind of cheating with this recap of season 6 and all, but as much as I want to, and have considered it time and time again, I just don't have as much time as I used to to work on every individual chapter with time, patience and genuine love and care. It was a hassle trying to find time to finish Legend of Everfree. My main priorities right now are my original books, and the main reason why I am writing this one is because it will serve as a prequel to another story down the road.**

 **On my fanfiction side of my life, I am currently working with blueblur and Ginga, two fellow writers and deviantArt artists, who are writing the two stories of the LPL spin-off/sequel series involving the next generation.**

 **"The Shadow of Ronin"- by blueblur**

 **and "The Journey of Iris"-by Ginga**

 **They will technically be the ones writing the stories, while I will serve as the co-creator to make sure the story flows with the themes of the saga as a whole, and to help stay true to the characters as they were presented. After some serious issues, blueblur and I finally finished the summary for Shadow of Ronin, and you will expect updates on the chapters. I will be editing the chapters every thursday and friday to speed things along.**

 **So yeah, those two stories are my only fanfiction works I will focus on while not working on my original works. It especially helps since I won't be writing them from the ground up, considering they came up with the ideas, and I'll just be supervising. I'm kind of like a proactive mother towards this series.**

 **So yeah, just like the Crystalling, this will be a short story, set in between book 3 and 4, and stay tuned for a twist at the ending.**

 **NO SPOILERS!**

 **God bless, and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Where and Back Again part 2**

Starlight Glimmer inhaled and exhaled deeply as she made her way into the village. Ponies were already preparing for the festival, hanging up decorations, putting up stands, as well as a large banner, depicting all three of the pony races. Unique in their own way, just as it should be.

Starlight was amazed at how far they had come. Even some of the fillies had already gained their individual cutie marks. To think, she was so close to depriving them of this beautiful experience. Well, she knew better now, and despite her nervousness, she was excited to spend some time with them. Maybe finally form true friendships that she never gave them the chance to do before.

"Uh, hey there, everypony." she greeted. The first two ponies she stumbled upon were Party Favor and Double Diamond.

The two stallions had just finished putting up the banner, but simultaneously froze in place the moment they heard Starlight's voice. Her eyes darted back and forth, noticing that everypony else had the exact same reaction.

"Uh… Hey, Starlight. What are _you_ doing here?" Parti Favor asked, in an rather suspicious tone.

Starlight noticed all the other ponies approach her, each with matching expressions of shock and distain. She levitated the letter she received and showed it to the two male ponies.

"I-I… I was invited. To the Sunset Festival?"

Double Diamond arched an eyebrow at the letter and then narrowed his eyes at Starlight herself. "Uh, yeah, but we didn't think you'd actually show up."

"You didn't think we really wanted you here, did you?" Party Favor said as he levitated the letter away from Starlight with his own horn, and Double Diamond shredded it right in front of their supposed guest.

"But… I... apologized. I thought everything was fine." Starlight said, only to be met with the two ponies laughing derisively. The rest of the village surrounded Starlight, their deranged laughter increasing, louder and louder, frightening the poor unicorn.

The skies turned dark, clouds loomed over, lighting cracked, but the ponies continued to laugh, their eyes deranged and psychotic, irises glowing a devilish red, their pears became pointier and slightly curved as if they had turned into horns, and fangs grew from their upper rows of teeth. Even some pegasus wings lost their feathers, instead gaining wings reminiscent of bats.

Starlight felt so helpless and frightened. What's worse, is that one by one, the ponies all began to shift and morph into identical versions of herself. Or rather, how she was before, with her even bangs and equal cutie mark, all while levitating the Staff of Equality, which was already proven to be a fake, but what it symbolized was still fresh in her mind.

Starlight cowered in fear, closing her eyes shut, preparing for the vampiric versions of herself to either tear her to shreds or devour her.

"Please...! Stop...! _Stop!"_

The sound of laughter died down and the pony hesitantly opened her eyes. The clones were gone. The atmosphere had changed into a serene, foggy night, the full moon being the only source of light in the entire land. The village remained the same, but now Starlight was all alone.

"What happened?" Starlight asked herself, as the thick snowy white fog came in, nearly engulfing the village, to the point she could hardly see the ground anymore, almost as if she were walking on air. The sound of faint hoofsteps echoed in the night.

"Is anypony there?" Starlight turned around, ready to face whoever it was that had come for her. From the dispersing thick fog emerged an alicorn, with a mane resembling a starry night sky, and cyan green eyes that radiated with such grace, mystery, but also wisdom. She recognized her on the spot, especially when she saw her moon shaped cutie mark.

"Princess Luna? W-What are you doing here?"

"Dreams are my domain, Starlight Glimmer. I am here because you need me to be."

Starlight took in a sigh of relief, "Oh. It's only a dream."

"It may only be a dream, but the feelings in it are real."

Starlight sighed once more, only this sigh was one of disappointment rather than relief. "Great. So I guess I'm more afraid of going back to the village than I thought. What do I do now?"

"I have been helped time and time again by a group of every special friends. They helped me overcome _my_ past. You're fortunate to have them as friends. I suggest you share _your_ concerns with them."

The princess of the night walked up into the sky via an invisible staircase, and her hooves emitted a sparkling aura as she walked, amplifying her mysterious beauty and magic as she approached the moon above them. She softly turned once more, smiling to Starlight. A smile so warm and loving, she would think it came from her own mother.

"I see much of myself in you, Starlight Glimmer, and I can tell you from personal experience that things do indeed get better."

Feeling more at ease with herself, Starlight watched as Luna disappeared into the moon, and she awoke in her own bedroom, taking into account what the princess had advice her to do.

From the opposite side of the room, her roommate P'Li was still sound asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Starlight decided to wait until morning.

(~)

"…and Princess Luna said I should tell you all how I was feeling. So... there it is. I'm afraid to go back to the village for the celebration."

Starlight stood before The Mane Seven, Tenzin, the airbender children, Opal and P'Li, informing them about how she was feeling and the advice Princess Luna had told her. She continuously looked downwards even after she finished explaining.

"But why, darling?" Rarity asked, "You went back to apologize. They accepted. Everypony has moved on."

"But have they? They don't really know how much I've changed. Or even worse, maybe I haven't changed as much as I think I have!"

"Trust me. You are a _totally_ different pony now." Rainbow Dash said with confidence. "I mean, you were pretty awful."

"Rainbow Dash!" Opal exclaimed, narrowing her eyes in disappointment at the pony's bluntly honest reply.

"What? She was! It's a compliment!"

Jinora smiled kindly at Starlight, "I don't think they would've sent the invitation if they didn't want you to come. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you."

"And getting an invitation to a party and _not going_?!" Pinkie PIe exclaimed in horror, taking Starlight by the collar, much to her surprise. "That's like... I-It's like...! Well, I don't know what it's like, but it is definitely bad." the pink pony said as she calmed down and released her friend.

"Just be honest with them." Applejack advices, "I'm sure they'll understand where you're comin' from."

"I understand how hard this is for you." P'Li said, "If you'd like, I could come along for moral support."

"That's a great idea." Korra said, "Bringing a friend along will make things easier."

"Or a few." Starlight asked, "I was also hoping on asking Sunburst to come along too."

"I think it's perfect." P'Li said, "Anything to make this trip better for you."

"Thanks, P'Li." Starlight said, hugging the combustion woman. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime."

"I'll arrange a bison for you to take." Tenzin offered. So far, things were starting to turn out well for Starlight.

Everyone's attention turned towards the main entrance, where Asami and Mako walked in, looking surprisingly saddened.

Korra was the first to stand up and walked towards the two. "What happened? Is everything alright?

"It's Bolin." Mako said with regret. "He's…not coming after all."

"He got held up." Asami said sadly, looking as if she were on the brink of tears.

Korra and the others looked visibly distressed by the news. "Oh, no…"

Silence filled the room for several seconds before….

Bolin came out from in between his bother and girlfriend, all three simultaneously exclaiming; " _Psych!"_

"Gotcha!" Bolin called out, while Asami and Mako high fiver, laughing at their charade.

Everyone else followed suit, laughing with joy and practically tackled the earthbender with great big hugs. Rainbow Dash ruffled Bolin's hair, Pinkie Pie nearly suffocated him with her own hug, and Spike jumped up into his arms, hugging the earthbender.

"Oh, I missed you guys! Man, you all look….exactly the same as when I left!"

"It's only been six months." Twilight said, laughing.

"I know, but it felt like eight! Man, it's great to be home!"

"It's great to have you home." Asami said, kissing him on the cheek.

"So, what did I miss?"

Everyone could only laugh in reply. They had a lot of catching up to do, they wouldn't even know where to begin.

(~)

Latter that afternoon, Sunburst had just finished putting on his police uniform, only to receive a knock on the door. "Coming!" he called out. Once he opened the door, he was met with a kiss on the lips, curtesy of Starlight.

"Well, that's one way to say hello." he said with a smile.

"Morning."

"You seem in a good mood."

"I a better mood, actually. I was invited to my old village for the Sunset Festival, and I wanted to ask you to come with me."

Sunburst's smile faded and he looked down in regret. "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I'd love to come, really I would, but Chief Beifong requested the entire police force for this three day seminar. They just mentioned recently it and I now can't miss it."

Starlight lowered her head in disappointment. "Oh, I see."

"Lin's been very strict about it. Says everyone has to be there, or else."

"Or else, what?"

"It's Lin, would it make a difference if we did know?"

"Good point."

Sunburst kissed his girlfriend's cheek and hugged her. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm just so nervous about going back."

"You don't have to be. You're not that same pony anymore."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I'm still not sure if _I_ believe it."

Sunburst lifted Starlight's chin, locking their eyes. "You _have_ changed. Let no one make you think otherwise. You're going to have a great time, trust me."

No matter how she was feeling, the male unicorn always found a way to make her feel better.

"I love you, Sunburst."

"I love you too, Starlight."

(~)

Disappointedly, Starlight strolled along the park, notching her friend Trixie performing a few party tricks for a group of children. The unicorn smiled at the way the children laughed and gasped in awe at the illusions Trixie performed. While the blue unicorn herself could be a bit…rough around the edges at times, for Starlight, she was still a good friend who understood her almost as well as P'Li did.

The children waved goodbye once their mothers called to them, each leaving with a special gift, either a flower, a balloon or a bouncy ball, and Trixie waved farewell. As always, she wore her signature magicians hat and cape, while wearing some eastern styled clothing, adorning a few stars and moons on her shirt and boots. She spotted her best friend and waved.

"Hey, Starlight!"

"Hey, Trixie."

"You look bummed out. Princess Twilight giving you a hard time?" Trixie asked, rather smugly.

"No, I just asked Sunburst to the Sunset Festival at my old village, but he has this police seminar he has to go to."

"Oh, bummer." Trixie's ears them perked up, "Hey, I don't really have anything planned this weekend…."

Starlight's spirits immediately rose back up, her smile beaming so wide her face might break.

(~)

Trixie was just about done loading the sky bison's saddle, with help from P'Li and Starlight. Twilight, Korra, Tenzin and the others stood by. Mako, Flash and Sunburst came by to bid them farewell. Mako and Twilight, specifically, kept their arms crossed as they watched the blue unicorn jump down from the saddle, flaunting her cape, her hat currently absent.

"Thanks so much for doing this, Trixie." Starlight said, "Korra was right, having more than one friend coming along was definitely a great idea."

"It certainly is." Trixie said, and smiled at the two princesses, and police firebender. "Don't worry, Princess Twilight, _I_ – Starlight's _best_ friend – will be right there by her side on this difficult journey." she said, once again, speaking as arrogant as she always did.

"Thanks, Trixie." Twilight forced a smile and speaking through gritted teeth.

"Really appreciate it." Mako added, also through gritted teeth.

Korra, ironically, remained the most composed out of the two. "Way to be subtle." she whispered.

"The festival lasts a whole week, but I'm sure we won't stay that long." Starlight said.

Trixie wrapped an arm around her fellow unicorn, "Oh. I don't know, Starlight. Time really _flies_ when you're spending it with your _best_ friends!"

Starlight hugged her boyfriend once more, "I'll see you when I get back. Have fun at your seminar."

"Or as fun as it can get." Flash said, "It's really not like Beifong to just arrange a seminar so suddenly."

"I know." Mako agreed, feeling a little bit suspicious as to why the always punctual, and strictly organized chief of police would inform all of her officers about a seminar on such short notice. Even they didn't hear about it until Sunburst brought it to their attention. Which was ironic, considering they were almost always the first to know about these kinds of things. Perhaps Lin had a reason for this, they would certainly find out at the seminar.

Starlight, Trixie and P'Li mounted onto the bison, with P'Li at the helm, all waving farewell as the beast took off into the sky and flew directly into the portal out in the ocean, entering the land of Equestria.

(~)

The group eventually arrived at the village. With the two ponies once again in their natural pony forms, they jumped off of the bison, saddle bags and all, while P'Li carried a simple shoulder bag. She really didn't have much to pack, unlike Trixie.

The trio approached the very edge of the mountain, which led downwards to the village. Just like in Starlight's dream, ponies had decorations and banners all set in place, looking as content as they did in her dream.

"There it is!" Trixie pointed her hoof to the location, :The town where you—

"Magically stole everypony's cutie marks, replaced them with equal signs, and forced them all to hide their natural talents? Yes." Starlight hung her head in regret.

"I was _going_ to say where you _came_ from, but yours is a more... emotionally traumatic answer."

"Not really helping, Trixie." P'Li said, placing a hand on her hip.

The blue pony sucked in her lips in responce. While she knew this incredibly tall human was one of Starlight's friends, she was still rather intimating with just her presence alone. She would be wise not to mess with her.

Starlight inhaled deeply, and exhaled, "I just want to... blend in. Be just another pony in the crowd enjoying the Sunset Festival with my friends."

P'Li squatted down and petted the pony's mane. "You'll be fine."

"And if things get weird for you, just let me know. I've got your flank." Trixie said.

"Is that a promise?"

"Not just a promise. A _great_ and _powerful_ promise!" Trixie pulled out a few smoke bombs and threw them to the ground, causing the three to caught due to the smoke.

"Well, I couldn't ask for more than that." Starlight said.

"Though, maybe keep those smoke bombs in your sack for now." P'Li said, wouldn't want any of these ponies getting asthma."

"Good call." Trixie said in between coughs and the three made their way down, with the bison patiently waiting near an area with luscious greens to eat.

"If we're gonna do this, let's do it." Starlight gulped, but just the fact that her friends were here made things all the much less terrifying.

(~)

Upon entering the village, Starlight was almost bewildered at how nearly identical it all looked compared to her dream. While it wasn't one hundred percent identically, it most certainly felt like it did in her dreams. Her fears would have driven her to run in an instant have not P'Li and Trixie right beside her.

Double Diamond and Party Favor were the first to greet her. Just like in her dream, they had just finished placing the banner. But, unlike her dream, they didn't show any hesitation to greet her, and instead looked rather happy and excited that she arrived.

"Oh! Starlight, you came!"

"We were worried you wouldn't be able to make it!" Party Favor said, equally excited.

"It's…great to see all of you too." Starlight replied, already feeling her anxieties wither away.

"And you brought friends along! Awesome!"

"Everypony, this is Trixie and P'Li."

"Nice to meet you." P'Li said as she crunched down to shake Party Favor's hoof. "Starlight's told me a lot about you all."

"Are you staying the whole week?" Party Favor asked, "We have different events planned each day!"

"How is it living in Republic City?" Sugar Belle asked.

Double Diamond clapped his hooves, "It is _so_ good to see you!"

Trixie smirked, "Oh, yeah. These ponies are _terrifying_." she said in a mock-whisper before giggling. Starlight didn't take it to heart, she was already coming to the realization that she really didn't have anything to worry about after all.

"I have to say, I was surprised when I received the invitation, but I'm really glad I came."

"You got here _just_ in time. We were having some debate about these banners." Party Favor showcased a few of the banners, being held up by some of the pegasus ponies, "Which do you think feels more "sunsetty"?"

And just like that, Starlight felt her nerves slowly returning. She remembered how she basically made every decision for them when she ran this village, never once giving them a chance to think for themselves. Last thing she wanted, or needed, was to be reminded of how terrible she once was. Or to be placed in a position of power.

"O-Oh, you don't need me to decide that. Heh. Whatever you think is probably best."

"I like the first one." P'Li said, earning an proving nod from the other ponies.

"How about helping us with the routes for the relay races tomorrow? Can you take a look?" Double Diamond asked.

"Oh, I-I shouldn't." Starlight took a few steps back, "You all go ahead. I-I just want to enjoy the festival."

"But you _will_ be a judge for the baking competition, right?" Sugar Belle asked excitedly. "I bet you'll be great since you've been in Republic City and all. I've heard they make the best fruit cakes!"

"We had a few questions about the order of the acts for the talent show. You always were great at organizing."

"And the unicorns have a fireworks show planned!" Night Glider said, "With your talents, we could really use your help!"

One by one, more and more ponies surrounded her, eagerly asking if she wanted to participate in this, or that, asking for some advice, asking if she'd prefer this over that. In reality, they were only trying to make her feel like she was a part of the festival, so she could feel like their friend again. But for Starlight, it was live a reversal of her dream, only instead of everyone turning into a version of her past self, she saw them eager to put her in a position of leadership, which was the last thing she wanted. What if the power went to her head again and she lost it? After all, she did use a literally mind control spell on her friends and nearly destroyed Twilight's castle, and that was just taking care of a few friendship lessons. Starlight wasn't always good at allowing others to take the lead, and when she finally decided she wanted to be a follower, not a leader again, everypony around her trusted her to be the latter.

She couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it.

" _No!_ "

Starlight's horn glowed bright, emitting a powerful blast of wind that knocked everypony, save for P'Li and Trixie away from her. The two managed to keep a firm stance, but were still pushed back a few feet. Starlight trembled, her stomach to the ground, covering her eyes and her horn stopped glowing.

P'Li quickly rushed to the little pony's aid, while everypony else looked at her with concern and confusion.

"Starlight, what's wrong?" Sugar Belle asked. "We just wanted to make you feel like you were part of the festival."

Starlight continued to tremble. "I can't! I can't!" she exclaimed in fear.

P'Li calmly addressed to the other ponies, "We appreciate your invitation, but I think it's best we leave. Starlight's, not feeling so well. I apologize for the inconvenience.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie would like to thank you _all_ for being such an amazing audience. Sadly, it is time for us to depart. Good night, fillies and gentlefolk!"

"It was nice meeting you all!" P'Li said before Trixie threw the smoke bombs, which caused several ponies to cough as the others made their leave, with Trixie shielding Starlight with her cape.

(~)

P'Li handed Starlight a bottle of water as they flew on the bison over the land of Equestria, sitting on the beast's head beside the combustion bender.

"Ugh! I was _horrible_ when I led that town! I was ready for them to not trust me, but... I wasn't ready for them to put me in charge again!"

"They only wanted you to feel welcomed." P'Li said. "I don't think they were expecting you to be their permanent leader or anything."

"Still, with my past, I should never be in charge of anything! Remember how I freaked out and used a spell on my friends because I didn't know how to handle a friendship lesson?"

"So you messed up. Big deal." Trixie said, "You're not the only one."

"She's right." said P'Li, "We've all done things we're not proud of. I used to date a mad man who wanted to bring chaos into the world because I was brainwashed into believing some false philosophy. All the people I've hurt, it's not an easy thing to get over, or to forgive. But just because it's not easy, doesn't mean it isn't possible. It just takes a little more time is all."

Trixie removed her hat, allowing the winds to blow against her white/blue mane. "Don't tell anyone else I said this, but even _Trixie's_ made mistakes."

Both Starlight and P'Li gave he a deadpan stare. "You don't say." they said with subtle sarcasm.

"I know! The trick is to just move on and pretend they never happened."

"Actually, that's not true." P'Li stated, "You can't always forget your past, and sometimes you shouldn't. The point isn't to pretend they never happened, but to accept them and learn from them. After all, how can anyone learn without messing up first?"

"You know, that's actually pretty good advice." Starlight said.

Trixie rolled her eyes and crossed her hooves over her chest. "Yeah, yeah."

(~)


	3. Chapter 3

**To Where and Back Again part 3**

The bison landed on Air Temple Island, and Starlight was just relieved to be back home. Once they arrived, Starlight's ears began to flicker back and forth and she looked around the island. Normally, at this time of day, nearly everybody would be out and about, but the island was…surprisingly, nearly deserted, with only a few airbenders out and about, and none of the even speaking to each other.

"That's strange." P'Li said. "I've never seen the island so…quiet."

"I thought it was always quiet." Trixie said, "You know, being a place of tranquility and all."

"Yeah, but never this quiet. There's hardly anybody." Starlight said, "I don't even hear lemurs chattering."

"Did, something happen while we were gone?" P'Li asked.

Starlight quickly spotted Opal and Pinkie walking along the nearly deserted island, and called out to them. "Opal! Pinkie Pie!"

The two stopped chatting amongst each other once Starlight approached them. Pinkie Pie greeted first, "Hey... you!"

"Is everything okay? Where is everybody."

"They're…probably out somewhere. You know, helping spread harmony and peace, and all that…good, airbender stuff." said Opal, "So, what brings you here?"

Starlight arched an eyebrow, "I… live here?" Opal and Pinkie Pe blinked in surprise, which only made Starlight all the more confused. "Anyway, you're probably wondering why I'm back so soon."

"Where were you?" Pinkie asked, which kind of surprised Starlight.

"I… went to my old village? For the festival?"

"Ooh, sounds fun! How was it?" Pinkie Pie asked, excitable as always, but at the same time…somewhat stiff.

"It was kind of a disaster. I came back early because I freaked out!"

"Wow, sounds awful, bye!" Opal said, sounding uncharacteristically uninterested in the rest of the story and she and Pinkie Pie walked away. The latter still smiling widely for some reason.

Starlight, Trixie and P'Li gave each other questionable looks, "That was... strange." Starlight said.

"Isn't Pinkie _always_ strange?" Trixie asked, while removing her hat and cape.

"Yeah, but not like that. Especially not Opal." Starlight said until she noticed Tenzin walking out of the building and rushed to greet him. "Master Tenzin!"

The airbender froze in place and slowly turned to the unicorn. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes. Where are the other airbenders? Is there an emergency."

"Oh, no my dear. We're just…very busy, is all. You know we airbenders travel the world to help bring peace and harmony. Today is no different."

"But, I was only gone for twenty four hours. If something happened, don't you think I should know too?"

Tenzin forced a warm smile, placing his hand on Starlight's shoulder. "Don't fret, dear child. Everything is as it should be. Why don't you and your friends go out to lunch, get your mind off of things."

Starlight only gave a skeptical look as Tenzin walked away without a second glance. Tenzin was always the no-nonsense type, but today he felt rather…off. It was like, it was still him, but something in his mannerisms and speak pattern seemed different somehow.

Not long after he left, Asami, Bolin, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity arrived at the island. Starlight smiled to see more familiar faces and ran up to greet them. "Hey! I'm back early."

"Ah. Welcome back?" Asami said, rather unsurely.

"Have you guys noticed anything weird about the island?"

"Looks like it always does." Bolin said.

"Told you." Trixie said smugly, while P'Li rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to all of you. Things didn't go the way I thought they were going to go at the Sunset Festival."

"Oh, dear!" Fluttershy said, placing her hand over her heart in concern.

"What happened?" Rarity asked.

"I kind of freaked out and ran out of the village." Starlight confessed…only to be met by hysterical laughter from her friends. They all tilted their heads back, hugging their stomachs, some even pointed at the unicorn, like playground children making fun of a fellow classmate"

"You freaked out and ran away from a _festival_? Ha! That's the funniest danged thing I've heard all day." Applejack said in between laughs.

"Oh my. Let me guess. The decorations were terrifying!" Rarity taunted.

"Did you mistake a streamer for a snake?" Bolin laughed, pointing at Starlight, which really wasn't like him. Bolin was never the kind of person to laugh at another person's expense, yet here he was, making fun of Starlight and her insecurities.

Even Trixie and P'Li found this behavior strange. Fluttershy, the kindest and most considerate of the group was joining in on this, probably laughing the hardest.

Asami wiped away a single tear that managed to escape her eye. "Wow! Talk about bad lame!"

"Asami? What's gotten into you?" P'Li asked, she knew the heiress would normally never be this rude.

While they laughed, Mako, Flash Sentry, Rainbow Dash, and even Sunburst arrived, the laughter dying down. Starlight smiled upon seeing her boyfriend and rushed to greet him, nearly tackling him with a great bear hug.

"Sunburst!"

"Hey! What's the uniform!" he exclaimed, practically shoving her off of him with brute force. Starlight nearly fell to the ground but managed to keep her balance. Sunburst dusted his sleeves, adjusted his uniform, and sleeked his red hair.

"Sunburst?"

"Yes?"

"What happened? Did the seminar not go well?"

"The seminar went just fine, thanks for asking." Sunburst replied, in such a cruel and thoughtless tone. A complete and total contrast to his loving, compassionate spirit.

"Why are you acting so…so mean?"

"Maybe because I don't like crazy fan girls tackling me and wrinkling my uniform!"

Starlight stepped back, away from…whoever this was. "This…this isn't you."

Mako, stepped forward, blocking Starlight's view of her boyfriend, narrowing his ember eyes. "Excuse us, ladies. We need the rest of the team. Very important _friendship_ business." he emphasized, speaking in an equally cold tone.

The rest of the team walked away from the group, heading towards the crystalized bridge which connected the island to Korra's palace. As they left, Rainbow Dash flipped her mane as well as her tail, nearly wiping P'Li wrist with it with her great speed and force. Starlight watched in heartbreak as Sunburst gave her one final cold stare and walked along with the others. Tenzin awaited for them near the bridge, and joined them in entering the castle.

"I have to say, I'm really not as impressed with your friends as the rest of Equestria is." Trixie said, inspecting her nails.

Starlight felt an awful pit in her stomach. Something was definitely wrong here, she could feel it as the others entered the palace, closing the door behind them.

"Somethings wrong." she half-whispered to herself and rushed towards the bridge, reaching for the handles, only to surprisingly find the doors locked. She grunted and struggled to open them, but when her efforts proved in vain she resulted to knocking.

"Korra? Twilight? Hello?"

The door opened a creek, and Starlight let out a yelp to see and angry Flash Sentry standing at the door. "What do _you_ want? The Avatar is very busy!"

"Flash, I really need to speak with her!"

Spike appeared from behind Flash's legs. "Make an appointment! She's a princess, after all!"

Flash prepared to close the doors, only for Starlight to stop him midway, keeping it open. "What's gotten into you two? Why are you being so—"

"Rude?" Twilight intervened, opening the doors completely, revealing Korra beside her in the process. "I think a certain dragon didn't get his nap today."

Spike grunted as he walked back inside. "Yeah, right. Whatever."

Twilight then narrowed her eyes at Flash Sentry, "Could you give us a moment, sweetie?"

Flash only rolled his eyes but complied none the less, all the while blowing a raspberry at Korra, who then slapped him behind the head, all times Starlight looked on in confusion and surprise.

"Sorry. He's been acting a little off all day. I think he missed a meal or something." Twilight said, looking back at Flash.

"He's not the only one. Everybody's acting a little strange today."

Korra and Twilight stiffed for a brief moment, and the Avatar fiddled with her long hair. "Oh, yeah. It's definitely been one of those days. How are you?" she asked the unicorn in a sweet tone.

"Not great, actually. Sunburst isn't acting like himself, and the island is nearly deserted. I think something's up."

Korra laughed it off, "There's nothing going on. I just sent some airbenders to do some scouting outside the city and the earth kingdom, that's why the island is so empty. Nothing to worry about."

"But, that doesn't explain why Sunburst got so angry with me."

"He's probably stressed from work." Twilight said, "It's been so crazy lately with the seminar, you really can't blame him. I'm sure once he cools down he'll apologize."

Despite their reassurance, Starlight didn't feel that much better. "I guess."

"Is that all?"

"Actually…no. You're probably also wondering why I'm back from the village so early." Starlight said as she stepped a few feet further inside, while the two princess took hesitant steps back.

"We didn't want to bring it up, but yeah, it did seem strange. Did it not go well?" Twilight asked with concern.

"The townsponies kept asking me things, like they expected me to be in charge again. But being a leader is the _last_ thing I should ever be. So we left. Very suddenly. In a literal puff of smoke." Starlight said in embarrassment.

"Wow, you should definitely never go back to that village." Korra said, surprising the unicorn.

"What?"

"Oh, definitely. If you were worried about what they thought of you before, it's probably way worse now. I'd cut my losses."

"I second that." Twilight said, disturbingly with a smug smile.

Starlight took a few steps back. "That's… surprising advice, coming from you two."

"Trust us. We're the Princess of Friendship. You don't need those ponies. You can always make more friends." Twilight smiled.

Mako walked down the stairs, asking them to come up with the others. "Ah! Speaking of friends, if you'll excuse us, important business to attend to!" Korra said rapidly before she and Twilight rushed behind Mako up the stairs, closing the door in Starlight's face in the process.

The airbending unicorn was left alone outside the palace, now filled with more questions than answers. "Cut my losses? That can't be right."

(~)

Starlight Glimmer strolled down the village at night. Tumbleweeds rolled along the open space as a soft fog rolled in. The doors of every house opened, and ponies walked out. Each one carrying a blank, stern expression. Starlight saw Double Diamond walk by.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier." she said, but the white earth pony completely ignored her and walked away. Party Favor also came strolling along, and just like his friend, he walked by Starlight as if she wasn't even there.

"Party Favor, can you hear me?"

"I told you you can never speak to them again!"

Starlight gasped once she heard the sound of Korra's angry voice. The Avatar, along with Twilight and the rest of the team made themselves known. Even stranger still, the ponies were all in their anthro forms, which made so sense since they were in Equestria, where they couldn't morph.

"What are you all doing here? And, how are you in anthro form?"

"We came to make sure you did what _we_ said!" Twilight exclaimed, "We are your Princesses, aren't we? Didn't we say to never come back here?!"

"Yes, but that just doesn't seem right. You aren't acting like yourself."

" _Something is wrong!_ "

A second voice called out, speaking simultaneously over Starlight's. The wind blew and Team Avatar evaporated from existence.

"A dream? This is another dream!"

" _Starlight Glimmer…!_ " the voice called out once more.

"Princess Luna?" Starlight looked around, hearing the voice calling her name again. "Princess Luna, where are you?"

The moon above her glowed brighter, appearing almost like a portal of some kind, and saw the princess of the moon struggling to pull herself out.

"Starlight Glimmer, there is no time! You must get help!"

"What? What are you talking about? This is just a dream!"

"Not here! In the waking world! They've taken my family and I! The airbenders, Beifong and her police! It's worse than the last time!" Luna cried out, still struggling to keep herself up, she appeared be continuously pulled back by some unseen force. "Your dream called to me, and I was able to break through! You must find help!"

"What are you saying?! Who's taken you?!"

"Be careful who you trust! You need all the help you can find! The changelings have returned and—" before she could speak anymore, the princess gasped and shrieked when insect-like pony abominations reached out and pulled her back. Luna's screaming echoed into the night.

"Princess Luna!" Starlight called out to the princess, only to have everything in her dream, including herself, to be sucked away into the moon, disappearing in a blinding light.

The unicorn woke up, panting anxiously, sweat dripping nearly from every inch of her face. The memory of the princess and those creatures was so fresh it her mind, she could almost see it flawlessly in front of her right now.

P'Li jolted awake at the sound of her roommate's screaming. "Starlight! What's wrong?!"

"They're back!"

"Who's back?"

Starlight morphed into her anthro form and quickly covered P'Li mouth. Using her horn, she teleported them out of Air Temple Island, and to Aang Memorial Island, in the dark of night.

P'Li pried the unicorn off of her. "Starlight Glimmer, what's going on? Who's back?"

"I-" Starlight proceeded to explain, only to remember the words Luna spoke to her only moments ago. _"Be careful who you trust!"_ Starlight took a fighting stance in front of P'Li. "If you're really P'Li, what was the first real secret I ever told you?"

P'Li arched an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because, after you told me, you made me promise never to say it out loud!"

"Well, I'm telling you to say it out loud, now."

The woman sighed in exasperation, "The first time you cast your first spell, you messed up by sneezing, you fell into a muddy puddle, and wounded up with a twig stuck to your-"

"Okay! Okay, I believe you!" Starlight stopped her midway, blushing in embarrassment.

"Now that that's taken cared of, can you please explain to me why you teleported us to Aang Memorial Island?"

"I saw Princess Luna in my dream again! She, and the other alicorns were taken by the changelings!"

P'Li's eyes widened in horror. "Changelings?! As in, those freaky bug-like things that can change into anything and feed off of a person's love like a parasite?"

"On point, yes."

"But-how-when-we have to tell Korra!"

"If I'm right, then it's already too late for that. Luna said they took Lin, her police and the airbenders!" Starlight then gasped in realization, "The seminar…it was a set up! Lin was already replaced and she created the whole seminar excuse to get the changelings to replace the police force too! They have Sunburst, Flash, Mako and Rainbow Dash!"

"Wait, if they have Rainbow, then that means…"

Starlight bit her knuckles, her ears pressing against her head. She may be wide awake, but every minute felt like a nightmare.

(~)

The duo rushed to Republic City park, where they saw Trixie's magic wagon. Starlight knocked hard on the door. "Trixie? Trixie, it's Starlight! Are you awake?"

From inside, Starlight and P'Li could hear Trixie speaking muffled against the wooden door. "Of course, Princess Celestia... I'd love to perform for peanut butter crackers…" she said deliriously.

"Trixie, wake up!" Starlight knocked harder with her fist, this time most certainly waking up the unicorn inside. As well as causing a few of her fireworks to come shooting out.

Trixie opened the window, still in her pony form, rubbing her sleepy eyes and wearing a long sleeping hat. "Starlight? What time is it?"

"It's late. I think I figured out what's wrong with my friends!"

Trixie yawned, "I have a whole list of things that are wrong with your friends. We can go over it in the morning." she said as she closed the window, only to have P'Li forcibly open it and yank the pony right out of her wagon, dropping her to the ground. If she wasn't awake before, she most certainly was now.

"This isn't a game, Trixie! We're in danger!"

Sighing in frustration, Trixie morphed into her anthro form, still looking sleepy with bangs under her eyes. "Okay, fine! Aside from lack of sleep, how are we in danger?"

"I think the—!" P'Li stopped midway, and eyed the pony suspiciously. "What did you tell me never to tell anybody else?"

Trixie rolled her eyes, "P'Li, if you guys woke me up to play guessing games—"

"After we left the village, what did you tell us to _never_ tell another person you said?"

Trixie sighed and spoke through very gritted teeth, "Thateventrixiesmademistakes."

"Trixie, there's no time for this! What did you say?"

"That even Trixie's made mistakes! Okay? _Are you happy?!"_

Starlight and P'Li both sighed in relief. "Yes. Sorry. We just had to make sure you weren't... one of them!" Starlight said in a hushed tone.

"One of who?"

"A changeling! They've taken the alicorns, the airbenders _and_ the police force!"

Trixie's eyes practically bulged right out of her head, her hair standing on end. " _What?!_ Are you sure?! I mean, what do we—? We have to tell Twilight!"

"I don't think that'll work." a voice said, coming from above. The group looked around, only to see three little lizard spirits with dragon fly wings flying towards them.

"Mika? Ali? San?" Starlight asked, only to see Pabu and Naga emerge from the shadow behind a tree. "Naga and Pabu? What are you guys doing here?"

"Mom and Uncle Bolin kicked them out." Ali said.

"Even dad threw us away like yesterday's bad noodles." San said, "They're not themselves."

"We want out mommy and daddy back!" Mika said, practically on the verge of tears. Naga whimpered while P'Li petted her head to comfort the heartbroken polar bear dog, while Pabu scurried up her shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Ali asked Starlight, who looked up at the night sky, only to spot a familiar streak of rainbow and bleu soaring over the sky.

"Hide!"

The group hid themselves underneath the trees, and watches as Rainbow Dash flew overhead, heading towards Air Temple Island. Starlight automatically knew what she had to do it they were going to help their friends.

(~)

Ever so silently, Starlight managed to inconspicuously enter Air Temple Island, with Trixie, P'Li and the trio of spirits close behind. "Why are we here again?" Trixie asked in hushed tone.

"If I'm right, and I'm pretty sure I am, then we have to figure out what they're plan is. Just keep quiet."

The others nodded their heads as they made their way through the corridor, following the sound of unintelligible mutterings from across the hallway. They peeked through the door of the eating area, where they saw the entire Team Avatar, along with the airbenders and several police officers, though none of them appeared to have been doing their jobs, but instead were just lounging around, eating whatever they could get their greedy hands on.

Even Team Avatar weren't acting like themselves. Fluttershy sat with her feet on the table like a ruffian, Applejack ate a pear and tossed to Kai's head, not even bothering to apologize. Asami drank a carton of juice, and wrapped away the liquids from her lip with her sleeves and burp loudly.

Spike was drawing on the wall, only to be tripped by Ikki, and laughed at by Rarity and Bolin. Mako, Flash, and Lin placed black shinny stones on the table. Everyone became silent when Korra entered the room, alongside Twilight.

"Is it ready?" the alicorn asked, with an uncharacteristically wicked smirk on her face.

Tenzin approached, wearing an identical smirk and holding a fourth stone in the palm of his hand. "Just one more."

Tenzin placed the last dark stone on the table. Each was was positioned in a square formation, and once by one they opened, revealing that they were not stones, but beetle-like talismans. Magical green colored energy cracked as rays of green emitted from the beetles, forming together to create a large circular mirror-like orb with green and black energy dancing around it like flames. The center revealed an image of a sickly-looking unicorn creature with long teal hair that look damped as if she had just emerged from the waters. Her body was dark, almost skeletal, in appearance, and on her forehead rested a distorted horn. Her eyes were green, with cat-like slits, and on her back were torn transparent insect wings. On her head, rested what appeared to be a crown, matching her skin, with blue orbs standing on the pointed ends.

Everyone in the room bowed before the creature and she smiled, baring her sharp teeth. Starlight gasped at the sight. She had heard the stories, she had seen her pictures in books. She never imagined she would one day look into the eyes of one of the most vile, wicked, and sadistic enemies in all of Equestria.

"Queen Chrysalis!"

The queen looked at the audience before her in disgust, her teal mane moving like soft waves as she turned her head to look at each and every one of them. Her empty stomach felt like turning inside out.

"Ugh. I can't take any of you seriously when you look like that."

"Oh, right." said the Avatar with a wicked smart. One by one, a sickly green glow engulfed each member of Team Avatar, every airbender and police officer present, and their once human and or pony appearance completely disappeared. The room seemed to have grown even more uninviting when the trio of friends saw a number of anthro changelings. Their faces almost looked human, but with insect-like eyes, black sickly skeletal bodies, curved horns on their foreheads, fangs sticking out from their upper row of teeth, and they each wore identical clothing; torn dark midnight blue pants with torn dark green shirts. On their backs were their insect-wings.

The creatures hissed at one another, as a way of showing how happy they were to be back in their true forms. Disguising as those 'goody-goody' heroes made them feel so dirty.

Chrysalis smiled in satisfaction. "Much better. Now report!"

"Everything here is going according to plan!" said the changeling, who was posing as Korra, "We've replaced the Avatar, and her friends, and have taken control of Air Temple Island!"

"The police force has been replaced as well." said another changeling, who was masquerading as Lin Beifong. "Now, we have complete control over both the castle here, and the one in Ponyville."

"What about that moronic president?" Chrysalis asked, "He doesn't suspect anything, does he?"

"Not a thing."

"Excellent. Replacing him would have been a waste. And I've just received word that the royal family from Canterlot have successfully been replaced as well." the queen said, prompting her changelings to laugh in victory, all the while Starlight, Trixie and P'Li watched in fear. Trixie's body was trembling like crazy, but tried her hardest not to draw any attention to them.

Starlight knew something was wrong, had she was right. It was no wonder nobody was behaving like their real selves. She listened attentively in hopes of hearing the changelings say more about their plan.

"We thought too small last time. _One_ kidnapped princess wasn't enough. With all the most beloved ponies and humans taken care of, nobody can stop us!" Chrysalis smiled the most devilishly horrifying smile anyone could imagine, her laughter echoing inside the room, and her changelings laughed alongside her.

The image of Chrysalis disappeared, leaving the room to be silent once more, but not without a few remaining chuckling changelings. The trip knew this was their chance to make their leave, but as they tried, Starlight accidentally tapped the door, causing it to creak. The changelings heard this and began hissing like hungry snakes. Her fork tongues sticking out, slithering like worms and spit came shooting from their mouths.

Their bodies became engulfed in the green aura once more, transforming back into the heroes. They exited the room, heading down separate paths to try and find the source of the noise. They couldn't risk anyone discovering the truth.

Starlight, P'Li, Trixie and the spirit trio had huddled together, with Starlight using a camouflage spell to hide themselves by blending with the wall, but only if they remained perfectly still.

The changeling disguised as Kai sniffed the air. He was standing dangerously close to the others, who did their best to remain as still as possible. The Kai changeling sniffed the air, his nostrils flaring, but when he didn't find anyone, or anything, he retread and returned to the others.

Once the coast was clear, Starlight removed the spell and teleported them back to the park, where Naga and Pabu awaited them. Trixie was hyperventilating once they arrived. All of the unicorn's confidence and bravery completely disintegrated, now she was a nervous wreck on the verge of a heart attack.

"I can't deal with this! I'm just a performer! This is... This is princess-level stuff! But the changelings have the Avatar, and all the alicorns… We're doomed!" Trixe cried out and morphed back into her pony form to tremble and shake.

"Maybe not." Starlight said, "Uh, Queen Chrysalis only said they took Leilani and her daughters, and obviously Korra and the others, but they don't have President Raiko. If we go to him, I'm sure he can get the united forced to help."

"That would be a good plan, if it weren't for the fact that they also have the police force and the entire Air Nation replaced." P'Li pointed out. "You really think Raiko, or anyone else, will believe a former terrorist, a cult leader and a unicorn who enslaved an entire town with a power increasing dark amulet, over the Chief of Police, the patriarch of the entire new Air Nation, and the very people and ponies who saved the world from oblivion?"

"Okay, you make a good point. But, maybe Cadance is still safe. Our best bet is to get to the Crystal Empire before the changelings do. That way we can—"

"There's no help coming from the Crystal Empire."

The group heard a voice coming from behind the bushes. Before Starlight or P'Li could even take their fighting stance, another changeling emerged from the bushes. However, unlike the others, his skeletal body seemed slightly more whole, not as skinny or distorted as the rest. His eyes weren't blue, but rather a bright aquamarine color, but had the same dark skin. His cloths weren't as torn as the others, but they could still see some holes in and there, as well as on his tail. Unlike the changelings, who were practically bald with only spiky hair sticking from behind their necks, he had a full head of gray hair, styled to look almost like that of an eighteen-year-old man, short on the back, apparent somewhat like a mullet on the back, and bangs over his forehead, the main one swept slight to his left due to the curved horn sticking out. His wings, while insect-like, had traces of crystals sprinkles on the surface, giving them an enchantingly, magical apparel. His presence didn't frighten the group, not even Naga or Pabu hissed or growled at him.

Though, the same could not be said for Trixie, who started screaming at the top of her lungs, only for P'Li to quickly cover it and hold the unicorn down. Starlight bravely approached the changeling, having recognized him the moment he appeared.

"Thorax?"

"Yes."

"Your wings look... different."

Thorax slightly turned, flapping his wings twice, causing the light to fleet off of his wings, which sparkled like moonbeams. "I guess they do."

"Wait, that's the changeling Spike befriended?" P'Li asked. "Fluttershy mentioned him before.

Starlight smiled with glee, happy to see another friendly face, but then Luna's words replayed in her mind and her relief shifted into caution. Her horn glowed bright and she approached the changeling, causing him to step back due to her fighting stance, all the while Trixie continuously struggled in P'Li grip.

"How do I know you aren't some other changeling _pretending_ to be Thorax?"

"You were there when Spike defended me to the ponies of the Crystal Empire. Princess Twilight said—" Thorax engulfed his body in a blue glow, unlike his fellow changelings, which were always green, and took on the form of a pony alicorn Princess Twilight Sparkle, speaking in her voice and all

"As the Princess of Friendship, I should set an example for all of Equestria. But today it was Spike who taught _me_ —"

"Okay, okay. I believe you. We don't need the whole speech."

Thorax changed again, this time into Princess Avatar Korra, also speaking in her voice. "You know, once you get pass the insect qualities, he's actually kind of cute."

Starlight arched an eyebrow at him and Throax changed back into himself. The changeling blushed. "Sorry. Nobody's ever called me cute before." he said. It was one of the first compliments he ever received, and he enjoyed hearing it sometimes. It made him feel like he could be more than just another one of the changelings.

Naga sniffed Thorax, surprisingly him. The changeling boldly petted the polar bear dog, who panted happily, wagging her tail and then licking his face. Even back at the Crystal Empire, Thorax was a natural with animals, it was one of the many things he and Fluttershy bonded over during her stay. Even Pabu climbed on his shoulder with complete confidence.

Seeing that this changeling meant no harm, Trixie slowly calmed down, but was stilled being subdued by P'Li, who also covered her mouth. The combustion woman tried to was the pony's worries. "Trixie, it's okay. Thorax is a good changeling. He's on our side. Understand?"

Trixie nodded her head and, ever so slowly, P'Li released the pony. Thorax offered her his hand, politely introducing himself. "Hi. It's a pleasure to…"

But Trixie quickly hid behind the combustion bender, still trembling, "If Starlight and P'Li say you're on our side, I believe them. But maybe just stay over there for now, okay?"

P'Li, on the other hand, offered her hand in friendship to the changeling. "My name's P'Li. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Ali, Mika and San hovered over the changeling, studying his appearance. "So, can you really change into anything?" San asked. "Like, could you change into a ballon?"

"How many forms can you take?" Ali asked.

"Does your voice chance every single time?" Mika asked.

Thorax blinked. "Yes, only one at a time, and we changelings have vocal manipulation. We can even change our voices without changing our appearance."

"Wow!" San said in awe, "That would be so cool if it weren't for the fact our parents were just kidnapped and are being held against their will by some evil monster queen."

"Thorax, you said there wasn't any help in the Crystal Empire." Starlight said, "Did the changelings get Cadance too?"

"They took Cadance, Shining Armor, _and_ Flurry Heart! Blazing Saddles sent me here to get Princess Korra's help, but... but it sounds like it's too late for that, too! So... what should we do?"

"Yeah, Starlight. What are we gonna do?" Trixie asked, griping her friend's arm in desperation.

Starlight, looked at everyone and then down at her feet. She was, literally, drawing a blank here. Her friends, boyfriend, teachers, everyone had been taken. She didn't know what to do. Obviously, the smart thing would be to rescue them, but how? Like P'Li said, there was a slim chance Raiko would believe people like them, even worse if they knew a changeling was with them. Plus, the Canterlot royal army was at the command of the changelings disguising as Queen Leilani and her daughters, not to mention the Tenzin, Korra, Lin and Twilight had Raiko's loyalty and trust 100%, as well as the United Forces. They were outnumbered.

"I… I don't know! There has to be somebody else who can handle this?"

"There is _nobody_ else! Everybody with powerful magic is already gone!"

"You know whenever ponies talk about powerful magic, they always leave me out. If I weren't so evolved, I might decide to take it personally."

The group saw none other than the spirit of chaos himself, lounging Trixie's wagon, knitting some kind of rabbit plush toy. "Well, isn't this quite the combination of secondary characters? Where are Korra and the others?"

"First, how do we know that you're really you?" Starlight asked.

With a snap of his fingers, Discord made the flowers get up and dance, a tree into a cookoo clock, and the ground they were standing on into slippery soap. Thorax managed to avoid slipping and falling by flying upwards. Even Trixie's wagon turned into a literal pumpkin carriage.

"Shall I continue?" Discord said, smiling smugly.

"Okay, we believe you." P'Li said, and Discord changed everything back to normal. "Well, it's a good thing you're here, Discord. We're in trouble."

"What happened."

"Chrysalis and the changelings are back. They've kidnapped all of the most powerful ponies in Equestria! Leilani, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Twilight, Korra, The Mane Six, the police force, the airbenders. We need to—"

"Wait!" Discord interrupted, "They took…Fluttershy? And Rainbow Dash? And Pinkie Pie, and Rarity, and Asami, and Mako, and Spike, and Opal, ad Tenzin's kids, everybody?!"

"Yes!" the group replied.

"They have mom and daddy!" Mika said, practically on the verge of tears.

Discord saw the spirit cry, and for the first time in his life..he froze in place. His eyes became distant, almost as if her were no long consciously with them. P'Li waved her hand in front of the chaos spirit, trying to get his attention. "Discord? Discord!"

But Discord was lost in his own thoughts. Or rather, his own memories. His mind flashed back to when Fluttershy first offered him her friendship, or when Twilight admitted she was jealous of the fact her friends were becoming such good friends with Discord, while she was left out. Signaling she wanted to be his friend. Who could forget the times he would make games for the airbender children to play with, or how he bonded with the boys during Guy's night, or when he danced with everyone at the Grand Galloping Gala, and how much he enjoyed everyone's company. They were his friends…his family.

But now…they were gone. Snatched up from under his nose by a greedy queen. Everyone he knew and cared about, save for P'Li, was taken, held hostage somewhere far away. For the first time in a long time, Discord felt the loneliness he never knew he had sweep over him. His paw and chicken arm clenched tightly, his red pupils becoming slits, his teeth bare as he growled like a rabid dog.

Discord looked at Starlight, speaking in a chilling, menacing tone. "You scythe changelings took them?" he asked her in a hushed tone.

"Yes!"

" _Where?"_

"The Changeling Kingdom. With you on our side, I can—"

(~)

Starlight didn't even get the change to finish. Next thing she knew, she was in Equestria, pony form and all, with P'Li, Trixie, Thorax, Naga, Pabu, the spirit trio and Discord. She, Trixie and P'Li had bags with supplies on their backs, as did Naga, and even Discord carried bags on him, along with a blue scarf. They were transported into the middle of a forest, in a place none of them were familiar with.

"Odd. I was trying to take us right to our friends." Discord said, lifting a rock and his eyes, literally, scanned underneath for any signs of his friends. "But I don't see anyone."

"Uh, I think I have a pretty good idea where they might be…" Trixie trembled, pointing her hoof towards the horizon. Before them was a barren wasteland, filled with jagged rocks, dead trees and grumbling roots. At the heart of this area, stood a large stone castle, resembling a castle of some sorts, with holes all around it, and swarms of black creatures buzzing around it. This was the domain of the masters of deception, and their mistress.

The Changeling Kingdom.

"I'd hoped never to see that place again." Thorax said, turning his head to Starlight, "Now what?"

All eyes fell on Starlight Glimmer, even their animal companions looked to her for assistance, but she shared Thorax's same question.

Now what?

(~)


	4. Chapter 4

**To Where and Back Again part 4**

"Oh, this is so strange." Discord said, "We're here and that's there, and I clearly meant for us to be there and not here."

"Oh, I-I can probably explain—" Thorax began, only to be silenced by Discord, who cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, well. If at first you don't succeed…" Discord readied to snap his fingers, only to be stopped by P'Li to gripped his arm.

"Maybe we should come up with a plan first?"

"A what?"

"You know, figuring out the best way to do something _before_ you actually do it." Trixie explained, rather bluntly. Speaking as a pony who had to learn the hard way, being impulsive and charging into something without thought was hardly ever a good idea. At least, most of the time.

Discord only laughed, petting Trixie on the head, while covering her face with her magicians hat. "Oh, that's adorable. But you see, unlike you, I can do anything."

"Uh, actually—" Thorax tried to explain again, only to be silenced again when Discord placed his finger over the changeling's mouth.

"That's all very nice, but really a waste of time. We have me. And what else could we possibly need?"

Trixie rolled her eyes. "A draconequus with magic _and_ half a brain might help."

"Why are you here again? I mean, it's not like you're going to stop the changelings by pulling a rabbit out of a hat." Discord explained, while taking Trixie's hat, and pulled out a copy of herself from it. "At least _my_ magic can _do_ something."

"The thing about magic here is—" Thorax, again, tried to explain, only to be cut off, yet again.

"Like this!" Discord snapped his fingers, and was now ridding on a flying pig, wearing a knight's helmet and wielding a sword. "I'm coming, everybody!" Discord charged forward, but once he reached the edge of the cliff, the flying big, his sword and helmet all disappeared, and he nearly fell.

"Yaaah!"

P'Li and Naga rushed to help him back up. Once on land, he snapped his fingers again, sending yet another flying big towards the edge, but just like before, it disappeared. Evaporating into nothing like mist.

Thorax face hoofed himself. "I've been trying to tell you! Nothing other than changeling magic works here. Chrysalis' throne is carved from an ancient dark stone that soaks up outside magic the same way changelings soak up love. It's how she keeps the hive safe."

Starlight attempted this to try and cast a spell over the edge, but just like with Discord's attempt, it also disappeared into the wind. P'Li attempted to shoot a small combustion blast, but it also disappeared before it could even hit so much as a pebble. Even her power was useless now.

"So, uh, what kind of plan were you thinking?" Ali asked Starlight.

"Without magic, I have no idea. But nobody else is coming. So _some_ body better come up with _some_ thing." Starlight waited for somebody to come up with an idea, but none of them spoke. "Anybody? Anything?"

P'Li was the first one to speak. "Hmm. This throne – if we get into the hive and destroy it, can we get our magic back?"

Thorax nodded his head, "Uh-huh!"

"Well, that's a terrible plan." Discord said, "How are we even supposed to get to the hive?"

"Well, we do have a polar bear dog." Trixie said, hopping onto Naga's saddle, along with P'Li and Starlight, while Thorax flew beside them.

"Yes, but how is _she_ supposed to take us there?"

"By, walking." Trixie replied as Naga slid down the slope of the hill.

Discord looked at the distance from where he stood, and to where they needed to go, and shuddered in disgust. "I haven't traveled that far in a millennia!"

"Just get on the dog!" Ali exclaimed in annoyance, and Discord sadly complied. Thankfully, he wasn't heavy for Naga so she made her way towards the changeling castle, running as fast as she could.

(~)

Naga made great time with her speed, but eventually the poor creature started to wear out, especially with how hot the temperature was. P'Li jumped off and gave the polar bear dog water to drink.

Discord sighed in despair. "Oh, I don't know how any of you manage not being able to disappear and reappear whenever you want!"

"Well, I, for one, definitely miss you being able to disappear!" Trixie exclaimed, already growing inpatient with the whinny draconequus

"Give Discord a break." Starlight said, "None of us knew we weren't going to be able to use magic."

Thorax rose his hoof, "I did."

"If we get separated, it might make sense to have a way to make sure we are who we say we are."

Discord's ears perked up, "Oh! Like a secret code! How about if I say "we are" and you say "doomed"? Or you say "rescue" and I say… whoa!" the chaotic spirit tripped and fell over a stone, making Trixie laugh.

"How about if we say "klutzy" and you say "draconequus"?" the blue unicorn taunted.

"Klutzy draconequus". Works for me." Starlight said.

"I'll definitely remember it." Thorax said, letting out a small chuckle, along side Ali, Mika and San, leaving Discord to pout.

(~)

Thanks to Thorax, the group was able to get past the palace guards, a duo of changelings wearing helmets and armor. The good changeling led the team to an opening on the wall and they quickly rushed inside, with Discord serving as bridge for them to walk on for easier access.

Once inside, Pabu hissed, his hairs standing on end, and Thorax had to pet his head to calm the fire ferret. Nag whimpered at the sight. The inside of the castle literally was a hide, made entirely out of stone, with holes opening and closing at random, as well as jagged rocks on the ceilings, and green glowing cocoons hanging down from almost every inch of the place.

"Okay. I am _definitely_ glad you came." Trixie said to Thorax. "I don't think we'd be able to find our way without you."

"You definitely wouldn't." Thorax pointed to the opening from which they came, only to have it close instantly.

"Um, where's the way out?"

"It's a changeling hive. It shifts and changes like we do, and we're the only ones who can navigate it. It's total chaos to non-changelings."

Thorax led the group down another opening which just appeared, and they walked in as quickly as they could. Discord pulled his tail back, in the nick of time before the opening closed.

"Well, it's _decent_ chaos. I don't know if I'd call it "total"."

With Thorax leading the way, the group walked as close to each other as they could, making sure not to accidentally get separate. Now was more important than ever that everybody stuck together.

Ali, Mika and San flew down low, two of them kept their eyes locked on the changeling, while Ali couldn't help but look at her surroundings. She saw how each pathway opened and closed, never in the same place twice. But, as she examined them, and the further they walked into the hive, she started to notice something.

All of a sudden, her wings, began to reflect on the surface of the walls. This had never happened before. It was as if her wings were serving as magnifying, allowing her to see some kind of markings on the walls, markings that went unseen by everybody else.

"Mika, San, look." Ali signaled her siblings to come closer as she hovered near a wall.

"Ali, what are you doing?" Mika said in a hushed tone. "Starlight said we needed to stick together.

"I know, but look at my wings." Ali showed them her wings, placing them side by side with the wall. Her wings reflected the surface, but there appeared to be some kind of markings on her wings, which were not seen on the walls.

"That's weird." San said, as he also noticed his wings, "Hey, I've got it too!"

Indeed, all three siblings could see that their wings reflected what could not be seen on the walls. Ali dawned a look of determination, and once she saw an opening, she flew right into it.

"Ali! Come back!" Mika called out and she and San followed their sister, just as the opening closed up.

(~)

P'Li didn't know if it was because of the constant opening and reopening on the walls or not, but the changeling hive seemed even more elaborate than it appeared outside. Some aspects didn't even feel architecturally accurate for the design of before. It reminded her of how Twilight's castle was magically larger in size inside than outside, so it could have had the same thing with the hive.

Of course, that didn't make it any less uninviting. The sound of echoing changeling wings buzzed and hummed, bouncing off of the walls from one way to the other. Thankfully, Thorax knew every trick and pathway, so if there came any changeling, he would know when and from where. Still, they were fortunate enough not to run into any changelings. She hoped it stayed that way until they found the others.

"Are we sure that I'll get my magic back when we destroy this throne thingy?" Discord asked.

"If Thorax is right, then yes." Starlight replied.

Discord rolled his eyes, "Well, that's reassuring." he said sarcastically.

"And how are we supposed to destroy the throne when we find it?" Trixie asked, her eyes looking back and forth from Starlight to their surroundings. Aside from Thorax, Trixie was being constantly observant if any changeling came about.

Starlight hung her head, her ears pressed against her head. "I… don't know." she said honestly.

"Maybe Naga can help destroy it." P'Li suggested, petting the said creature's head. "She once bended metallic bars like a box of cardboard."

"That could work!" Trixie said enthusiastically.

"Um, fellas." Discord looked around, his ears lowering down, looking surprisingly terrified. "Has, anyone seen the kids?"

"I thought they were with you!" Starlight said.

"I thought they were with P'Li!"

At that moment, everyone reacted. They were so focused on keeping their eyes open for the changelings, they didn't notice the children weren't with them anymore.

Discord started pulling his ears, stomping his feet in anxious anticipation. "Oh, no, no, no, no! This is bad! If Korra and Mako find out we lost their kids, it'll be a fate worse than what the changelings will do to us!"

"Why are you so afraid of that pampered princess and her overprotective boyfriend?" Trixie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Says the pony who's never had to face a mother's wrath!"

"Obviously. You really think anypony with common sense would entrust their kids on the Lord of Chaos who can't go for a walk without whining nonstop?"

"Yes, but when the throne is destroyed, I'll be able to rip the very fabric of reality to save our friends, while _you'll_ still be a self-absorbed, below-average illusionist!"

" _Self-absorbed?!_ Why, you…!"

"Cut. It. Out!" Starlight Glimmer came in between the two, pushing them both aside, trying her best to keep her calm, and her voice as low as she possibly could. If she had blood pressure problems, right now, they would be through the roof.

"I'm just barely keeping it together, and it would be _wonderful_ if you two could actually try to help instead of bickering like foals!"

Discord and Trixie looked at one another apologetically, knowing that their bickering wasn't going to solve anything. Especially now that they had just lost three of their companions.

"Okay." Discord said in defeat as he and Trixie followed Starlight up a set of stairs.

"How can we help?" Trixie asked.

"Don't ask me! I couldn't even handle giving advice at the Sunset Festival, and I _had_ magic then! And the three of us are as good as useless!"

"But what about the kids?" Discord asked, "We have to look for them."

"We don't even know where they went. At least Thorax knows where we're going, so if we find them-"

"Um, guys? I think we're lost." Thorax said, standing over the edge of a small cliff-like rock, inside an expanding room filled with spiraled stone pathways, and constant opening and closing holes.

Trixie sighed in exasperation and threw her materials to the ground, sitting. "Oh, great. We might as well just sit here and wait for the changelings to soak up all of our love or whatever gross thing it is that they do. How often do you all get hungry?"

"Actually, I haven't been since I met Spike." Thorax said, thinking about it. "And changelings are _always_ hungry. We can never get enough love."

"Well, that's just super—" Trixie began, only to get cut off by P'Li closing her mouth.

"But you aren't hungry _at all_ now?" the woman asked.

Thorax didn't really think about it until now. But, now that he was. "Huh. Once I made a few friends, I guess I just sort of forgot about the whole feeding thing."

"Is that about the same time your wings changed?" Starlight asked, pointing her hoof at his wings, which flapped once, causing the lights to reflect off of them like a shimmering crystal stone.

"I guess so."

Discord let out and uninterested yawn, "While I would love to sit around chitchatting about feeding and not feeding, _I have a family to save!"_ His last sentence echoed throughout the cave, so loud it would be impossible for nobody to have heard it.

"Can you please lower your voice?!" Trixie said in a hushed tone, "You're gonna get us all captured!"

"Oh, you keep saying that, but I haven't seen an actual changeling since we got into this hive."

Not too long after the words left his mouth, Naga immediately started growling at an invisible threat. "What is it, girl?" Starlight asked, followed by the distant sound of humming, and latter hissing.

Trixie was already trembling in fear. "W-What's that?"

Thorax could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. He knew this sound better than anyone. Even now, it was his least favorite sound in the world.

"A changeling patrol!"

The sounds of screeching and hissing grew louder, as did the sound of flapping insect wings. Naga continued to growl, while P'Li held her back. Thorax was hyperventilating, while Starlight tried her best to calm him down.

"This seems like one of those moments where we need a plan." Discord said.

"What kind of plan?!" Trixie asked anxiously. "We have no magic, and it's not like my illusions are gonna save us!"

Starlight's ears perked up and her eyes sparkled. "Do you have any of your smoke bombs?"

"Are you kidding?"

(~)

As the changelings closed in, Trixie smiled cockily at the approaching swarm. "Looking for somepony?" she said before throwing one of her smoke bombs. The changelings flew after her, completely ignoring the smoke, but found she had already disappeared.

"Is that the best you've got?!" Trixie laughed and reappeared behind them in a completely different spot.

The changelings hissed and flew after her, only to once again see her disappear in a cloud of smoke. She appeared and then reappeared in different locations, and each time, the changelings went after her, only to be met with the same results.

When they did finally see her, she galloped away. From an opening above a coriander, Starlight and the others saw three changelings follow Trixie, while two more saw an opening and quickly went into it before it closed.

"Not exactly great and powerful, but effective." Discord said, earning a smug smile from Trixie beside him.

"Hm. I'll take it."

They turned around, only to see another Trixie appear before them. The group hesitantly stepped back.

"Klutzy"…"

"…"draconequus"!" Trixie and Thorax said simultaneously, and the "Trixie" copy turned back into Thorax, who was really the one having distracted the other changelings. Since he was the only one who could still use magic, he took advantage of it.

"Ugh. I really think we need a new code word!" Discord said in annoyance.

"That _was_ a pretty good plan." Thorax said, earning a lick on the cheek by Naga.

"But we still don't know where we're going." P'Li said.

"Actually, we might." Starlight said, "Two of the changelings didn't go with the rest."

Thorax face hoofed himself in realization, "Oh! With an intruder in the hive, they went to protect the queen! Good thinking, Starlight!"

Starlight briefly froze in place at his compliment, as well as from the approving smiles from everyone else. The unicorn gave an embarrassed laugh. "It was nothing. Really, anypony could have done it."

P'Li crunched down to Starlight's level, lifting up her chin. "Don't sell yourself short, Starlight. I bet Sunburst would be so proud."

Starlight blushed at the memory of her beloved, which only motivated her all the more to seek him and the others.

(~)

"I knew sneaking off was a bad idea." Mika said as she and her siblings flew high on the walls of the hive, being careful not to be seen by any changeling.

Ali kept her focus on the walls. Every now and again, they would find markings that reflected off of their wings. The little spirit knew there had to be a pattern with these symbols. They were in a language Ali couldn't read, but many images were drawings, of changelings throughout history.

"Girls, look at this!" San called out, showcasing what was seen on his wings.

They were drawings of changelings, emitting some kind of beam from their chests, and another image left the three nearly speechless.

"No…way!"

"We have to tell the others!" Ali picked up speed and the three flew off to find their friends. This was important information that needed to be shared.

(~)

Thorax led the group down a coriander. "We better hurry. We can't let anyone else know we're-" unfortunately, the changeling was cut off by another swarm of changelings that came at them. Naga growled and charged at the creatures.

"Naga!"

Ignoring their cries, the polar bear-dog used her front paws to swat the changelings away. Using her powerful jaws, she gripped several into her mouth and hurled them across the hive. Even Pabu jumped off of P'Li's shoulder and got the changelings to chase after him, away from the others. But despite the size of the beast, the changelings were no cowards.

Thorax saw another opening, "This way!"

"What about Naga?!" Starlight said, only to receive a howl in reassurance from the polar bear dog. Discord took P'Li, Trixie and Starlight into the opening, and a few more changelings came at them, only to be blocked by Naga once more.

The group arrived at the opening of a long wide stalagmite, with a spiraled staircase that led upwards. Starlight looked back at the opening, thinking about how Naga and Pabu sacrificed themselves to save their friends.

"Starlight, come on." P'Li said hushly, but with much compassion. The group walked up the stairs until they reached a large cave-like entrance with insect wings for curtains, and several changelings sporting guard-like armor stood front and center. This no doubt was the domain of the changeling queen. And where there was a queen….there was her throne.

"Now what?" Trixie asked Starlight.

"We… go in." she replied, still shaken from the experience from earlier.

Thorax trembled in fear, "Even if I wanted to, there's no way past the guards. We'll be spotted for sure."

"We need some kind of... distraction." P'Li said.

Trixie reached into her bag, "I'm fresh out of smoke bombs."

Discord scratched his head. "Normally, _I'm_ the most distracting thing I can think of, but without magic…"

Once again, Starlight's eyes sparkled in realization. "You shouldn't underestimate yourself."

(~)

The insect curtains of the entrance closed after several changelings flew in. The guards looked before them to see a strange, mix-matched creature standing before them, tapping a microphone. Discord still wasn't a hundred percent sure if this would work, but if it was to save his friends, he would do so.

"Hello, changelings and changelettes! Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are that I'm here! When I heard that I'd be playing for a bunch of changelings, I was beside myself! Then I realized, it was just one of you."

Normally, if he had his magic, he would make a rimshot sound effect, but the only sound he heard where changelings snarling. The chaotic spirits laughed nervously, tugging on his scarf.

"But, seriously, this isn't the toughest crowd I've ever been in front of. But it's definitely the easiest to bug!" the changelings gave him questionable looks. "To bug"? Is this thing on?" he tapped on the microphone and the changelings snarled while closing in on him.

Seeing their chance, P'Li used her strength to open the curtains, allowing for the two unicorns, Thorax and herself to go through without the changelings knowing. Once they were in the clear, Discord made his leave.

"Well, if you think that you can do any better, be my guest!" Discord tossed the microphone away and the changelings ran after him, while the others watched from behind the entrance.

"It is absolutely ridiculous that that worked." Trixie said. Though, she must admit, the chaotic spirit did a rather impressive job. Even if she wouldn't admit it out loud.

(~)

Discord quickly hid behind a rock, and the changelings flew by him, taking down another pathway. Once the coast was clear, the chaotic spirit gave himself a pat on the back.

"It is certainly a pleasure to have such dedicated fans. I'll have to come back with some new material after I rescue everybody." just as Discord was about to make his leave, he heard the sound of familiar whimpering, not too far away.

"Please, help!"

Discord followed the sound, his path illuminated by several green glowing cocoons, both hanging from the walls, as well as on the ground. The whimpering grew louder as she got closer, seeing a familiar yellow pegasus mare with pink mane and tail, which was currently smashed under a rock. Beside her was a female human, her leg also jammed underneath the large rock that kept them both trapped.

"Fluttershy! Asami!"

"Discord! We're stuck!"

"You certainly are! And I should probably help you two get free. But... oh-ho-ho-ho-ho…" Discord wagged his finger while laughing.

"But what?" the human woman asked, her raven hair a tangled mess.

"But you are obviously _not_ Fluttershy or Asami!" he said pointing his finger at her nose. The pony and human hung their heads in sadness.

"Oh."

"I mean, I'm separated from the group and just happen to come across two of the friends I've risked neck and tail to come and rescue? I can smell this setup a mile away."

Even Asami began to sniff and cry. "No. You're right. There's no way you should trust us."

"Just go find the others." Fluttershy wailed, tears spewing from her eyes, "I understand!"

Discord still wasn't buying it, "Oh, come on!" unfortunately, they weren't the only ones crying.

From behind him, Discord hear even more crying from a multitude of voices. There wasn't just Fluttershy or Asami anymore, but also Rarity, Ikki, Jinora and Opal, along with more copies of them, Fluttershy and Asami all around, crying while either stuck to the wall, or behind rocks.

"We're probably all changelings." Asami said, her hand hung, the raven locks blocking view of her face. "You shouldn't rescue _any_ of us." she slowly rose her head, the raven locks partly covering one eyes, and a wicked smirk formed across her lips, making the normally kind-hearted heiress look like a twisted sociopath.

"Unless, you think, maybe one of us might be your _real_ friends. Oh, that certainly would be a nasty changeling trick, wouldn't it?"

"It's me Discord!"

"Don't you know me?"

"I'm the real Fluttershy."

"Please help me!"

"Don't leave us!"

Discord was frozen in place. They sound so much like his friends, but he knew they couldn't be them. Even if he still knew it was a trick, he didn't have much time to figure it out.

If any.

(~)

Thorax peeked out, but still saw now sign of their ally. "We can't wait for Discord. Between seeing him, Naga and Trixie, the castle will be crawling with guards soon."

"But if we _do_ manage to destroy Chrysalis' throne, we'll need him." P'Li said, "He could take on the entire changeling army by sneezing if he wanted to."

"He's probably already been captured!" Trixie trembled.

"Hello?" a voice called out, walking through the curtain. It was Discord, trying to call out to them. "Fellow rescuers?"

Seeing him alright, the group walked out. "We can't stay here." Thorax said, "We gotta find the throne."

"Ooh! I heard some of the changelings who were chasing me say that they know where it is!" Discord said. But, the group instantly noticed that there was something off about Discord. Particularly in the way that he spoke.

He no longer sounded genuinely urgent to save the others, nor did her do any of his sarcastic, or comedic gestures or remarks. His speech pattern felt like he was trying too hard to be cheerful. If there was one thing P'Li knew about her chaotic friend, it was that he was never hesitant to be himself. Something wasn't right.

"Klutzy"…?" P'Li said, waiting to see his reply.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. I-I can be klutzy. Now, follow me." Discord led them down the path, and the group followed, but they felt anything but trusting towards this creature.

"You know that's not Discord, right?" Starlight whispered to Trixie.

"Obviously."

Thorax nodded in agreement, as did P'Li. This was clearly not Discord, but a changeling posing as him. They have gotten to him too.

The changeling impostor reached two openings and went down the one of the left side. "This way! We're almost there!"

Thorax stopped first, "I know this trick. If he says to go left, we should definitely go right. He's leading us to a swarm waiting to attack!"

Starlight tried to think of a way out of this, while Thorax was shivering in fear. Trixie looked at the two, and recalled the moment Naga risked her own tail to protect everyone. She never seen such a display of loyalty and self sacrifice, even from an animal. Then, something stirred inside of Trixie, something she had felt before, but often brushed aside. Not this time.

"Okay, I'll handle it." said the blue unicorn as she made her way into the left tunnel, "You three just get ready to run into the other tunnel."

"Wait, what?! Trixie, you can't!" Starlight exclaimed, stopping her friend, "I won't know what to do! We've already lost the kids, Naga, Pabu and Discord; I can't lose you too! Without magic, I—"

"Starlight. You got us this far with just my illusions and Discord's annoying personality. You don't need magic to figure out what to do next. I know you're afraid to be in charge, but you are really good at it!"

"Listen to her, Starlight." P'Li said, smiling warmly. "Listen to your best friend."

Starlight felt overwhelmed at the moment. Trixie believed in her, and so did P'Li. Her friends all believed in her, as did Twilight, Korra and Tenzin always have. Maybe, it was high time for her to let go of the past, and finally embrace the pony she was meant to be.

Trixie and Starlight hugged and the blue unicorn made her way into the left tunnel. "Hey, Discord! Want to see the new trick I've been working on?" Trixie placed a cloth under Discord's chicken hand and her hoof, "I call it the "Changeling Catcher"!"

She removed the cloth, only to reveal a colorful collection of tried together rainbow cloths, tied together, binding their wrists. The changeling snarled, having been found out.

 _"Run!"_

Starlight, Thorax and P'Li followed Trixie's command and hurried to the other tunnel. The Discord importer changed back into a changeling and flew after them, only to be stopped by Trixie's long string of multi-colored cloths, which she used to hold the changeling back. Hissing sounds were heard from above, as the swarm revealed themselves before her.

"Ta-da…" Trixie chuckled nervously, and prepared for the swarm to come at her.

(~)

Starlight Glimmer, P'Li and Thorax panted as they made their way down the right tunnel. They heard changeling wings buzzing, and the silhouette of the creatures fly by. Starlight pointed down and tunnel, to which she and P'Li both took, while Thorax took the other.

The room gave an eerie green glow, more so than any of the other rooms, It was even larger in scale, with several stone pillars sustaining it. Starlight walked deeper into the room, feeling a wet, gooey substance land on her horn.

Looking upwards, she saw them.

All of her friends, from Team Avatar, the airbenders, Lin and her entire police force, the alicorns, even Sunburst, Discord, Trixie, Naga, Pabu, everyone. Each one hung upside down in a cocoon, filled with green liquid. Some managed to open their eyes, only to be closed again. Some even had their limbs twitching slightly, almost as if their minds were actively trying to escape, but their bodied could not respond completely.

The cocoons hung everywhere, on the walls, all across the ceiling, each one with an airbender and police officer. There was no time to waste, she had to find a way to free everyone.

Right in the center of the room, and underneath the cocoon, stood the queen's throne, rising from the ground. Like the changelings' legs, it had severals holes around it, even on the large spider-web styled chair. A green light shinned downwards, illuminating its stone surface.

As Starlight approached it, the sound of evil laughter stopped her in her tracks. She knew this voice. All too well.

"One little pony all by herself." the voice said. The sound of insects scattering was heard from above, and a skinny creature with torn insect wings, and teal colored tail, with long legs, adorned with holes, and a green insect-shell on her back. Her joints cracked as she moved upside-down. It especially didn't help that her green eyes were exaggeratively widened, making her look all the more creepier.

She was now face to face with none other than Queen Chrysalis herself.

"Oh, how will I ever prevent this daring rescue?" she taunted as was her head, which turned upwards in the most unsettling fashion.

Changelings emerged from the openings on the walls, screeching and hissing at the intruder, outnumbering her and binding her front legs to the ground with a green sticky substance.

Chrysalis flew down from the cocoons and landed on her throne, laughing at the unicorn. "Well, well, well. It would appear that one little airbender pony got away from me. No matter. Even if you weren't foolish enough to come, nopony would have believed you over their beloved heroes."

Starlight strained to break free of her bindings. "You won't get away with this!"

"I already have." Chrysalis said, showcasing her prisoners above her. "Nopony is coming to save you. Your little squad was it. And now, there's just you."

"Thorax is still out there."

"Don't mention that traitor's name in my kingdom!" the queen spatted and flew down, snarling at the imprisoned pony. :He was a fool to leave and even more a fool to return! When I find him, he'll learn just what happens to those who betray the hive!"

Starlight whimpered as Chrysalis gazed into her eyes, noticing an interesting lack of reflection in them. There was only one creature in Equestria who she knew had eyes like these.

"And it seems I don't have far to look, do I…Thorax?"

Chrysalis's horn glowed a sickly green and shot a green blast at the unicorn, engulfing the pony a green glow, revealing his true form. The changelings hissed at the traitor, who shrunk down as the queen towered over him, ready to make an example of him to everyone.

She stopped when she heard rocks pounding on her throne. The real Starlight Glimmer, along with P'Li, where using rocks to try and break the throne. So far, P'Li was having better luck due to her physical strength, but it still wasn't enough. The two were discovered and jumped out of the way when Chrysalis shot a green beam at them. The two friends hid inside the throne, with P'Li carrying Starlight in her arms.

"Very clever." Chrysalis half taunted as she looked for them inside her throne, the two hid from her view sight as best they could.

"And clearly Thorax revealed to you the secret of my throne. I can't have powerful ponies and benders using their abilities against me. Even with your rather embarrassing little rescue attempt, everything has gone according to my plan."

"What plan?" P'Li asked, "Why did you do all this?!"

Queen Chrysalis stuck her head into the hole near the girls, who reeled back. "So I could feed, of course! By replacing the most beloved figures in Equestria and in the human world, my drones will be able to store all the love meant for them and return it here to me."

"And replacing the airbenders and police force, you'd have the perfect alibis to help keep the charade, right?" Starlight said, narrowing her eyes.

"Correct, little pony. After all, the Air Nation is rather beloved by many, and the police force will make sure to silence anyone who is the wiser. What better cover than law enforcement?" she said as she sat back on her throne. "From this day forward, everyone will do as _I_ command, and my subjects and I will feed on their love for generations!"

Chrysalis laughed maniacally while her changelings hissed in delight. P'Li remained inside the throne, while Starlight gestured she would go out to try and distract the queen while the combustion woman found a way to break the throne.

The unicorn hid behind a rock, trying to come up with a plan. She saw Thorax trembling in fear, his crystalized wings shimmering. She remembered how Thorax no longer needed to feed like the other changelings once he learned how to share love rather than steal it. Maybe the solution didn't need to be violence. Maybe...

"What if you didn't have to?" Starlight asked, prompting the queen to land before her.

"Ridiculous!" Chrysalis hissed, snatching Starlight by the tail and throwing her across the room. P'Li watched in horror at the treatment of her friend, while the guards held her down.

"The hunger of changelings can never be satisfied!"

"Exactly!" Starlight explained, "Thorax left the hive and made a friend. He _shared_ love, and now he doesn't _need_ to feed. You don't have to live your lives starving all the time!"

The changelings all looked at one another in confusion. They did wonder why Thorax's wings were suddenly the way they were. Could it really be the result of sharing love instead? How was that possible? Changelings don't know how to give love.

Did they?

Queen Chrysalis's horn's glowed, levitating Starlight to her in a green glow, her pupils shrinking in reflection of her anger. "You know _nothing_ of the changelings or what it takes to be their queen!"

P'Li saw Chrysalis toss Starlight once more, hitting the wall. This encouraged the combustion woman to work harder at breaking the throne from the inside. Once they had their magic, they will be able to stop the queen. But no matter how hard she tried, all she could do was a few small dents, and that was by hitting the same place constantly. The dent was barely enough to break the thing. The would need something stronger to break this throne, but Naga was already captured, and no doubt even the polar bear dog wouldn't be enough.

Chrysalis towered over Starlight, while the other changelings reeled back. P'Li then noticed something peculiar. The changelings looked…frightened. Frightened by their queen, and the idea that she had complete dominion over what they choose to do. A queen so filled with pride and self-adoration believed she could force her subjects to do things she believed were for their own good, but were harming others in the process. She kept preaching she was doing it for her subject so they could eat, but what good was it if others got hurt for her cause.

Just like with Zaheer all those years ago. Or, even Starlight when she forced other ponies to give up their cutie marks so they wouldn't argue over differences. She was reminded of what Princess Korra used to say.

At the core, we're really not so different after all.

 _"I_ decide what is best for my subjects, not some mewling grub!" the queen spatted, but Starlight Glimmer stood her ground, speaking the truth.

"I know what it's like to lead by fear and intimidation!" Starlight said, "And I know what it's like to want everypony to do what you say because you're scared of loosing everything! But I was wrong. A real leader doesn't force her subjects to deny who they are! She celebrates what makes them unique and listens when one of them finds a better way!"

The changelings all looked at one another. The pony's words didn't make all that much sense? The idea of them actually having a choice? That there could be a better way to life than just constantly seeking food? Could it be possible?

"But, stealing love is the only way we know." once changeling said, prompting Chrysalis to hiss in his direction. The changeling cowered in fear.

"Enough! The only thing Thorax has found is what happens to those who turn their back on the hive!" Chrysalis's horn glowed green, ready to attack the frightened changeling. But before she could, she felt something sharp slice her cheek.

"AH!" she screamed in pain, rubbing the area which stung. Green blood oozed out and she saw the culprit. A winged lizard creature with green/blue scales, with two more hovering beside her.

Starlight smiled in relief, "Ali! San! Mika! You're okay!"

"Starlight Glimmer is telling the truth!" Ali said, speaking loudly for all to hear. "You don't have to spend your lives stealing love to survive. Your ancestors found a better way, just as Thorax did. Look!"

The three spirits positioned themselves, forming a triangle within the room, their wings reflecting the green light illuminating the cave, causing rays to hit the walls, revealing markings, symbols and drawings of changelings. Some were in one form, their current states with broken legs, torn wings and fangs. But, another revealed something else.

When one changeling was stealing love from some innocent pony, in another image, was a changeling emitting a ray from his chest, a ray that was restoring love to the pony, and the changeling didn't have holes on his legs or torn wings. But wings that appeared whole.

The changelings gasped and questioned amongst each other, while Chrysalis hissed. "How is this possible? You have no magic in my kingdom!"

"Magic has nothing to do with it!" Ali replied, "Our dad always said; No matter how well it's hidden, the truth will always revel itself. Chrysalis has been keeping this knowledge from all of you!"

"Why?" Thorax asked, "If you always knew we could find a better way than steal love, why didn't you tell us?"

Chrysalis hissed, her spit nearly hitting his eye. "Because what good is to give love when at the end, all you wound up with is _nothing!?_ Everypony preached about how "love is so powerful", "Love is about giving, never taking"!" she said, making a bad happy pony impersonation. "Bah! That's exactly the problem! It's all give, give, give, give, it's all about giving! The more you give, the more you lose! But by taking, we can have everything! We can have power, unlimited food, we can have it all to ourselves! And we never have to lose it. Don't you see? When changelings learn to give love, they stop caring about themselves. That's the very definition of _weakness!_ "

"You're wrong!" Thorax voiced out, loosing all of his fears and addressing the queen with great courage. "You said I was loosing everything when I left the hive, but the opposite is true! I gained everything! Sure I left my home behind, but if I hadn't I wouldn't have made friends who love me for me. I don't care about what I lost, because what I have now is everything I could ever want. Yes, love is about giving, but by giving everything, you gain so much more. Eventually, the food you get will run out, and then you'll just keep searching and searching for more, and never be satisfied. I already am satisfied! You may be queen, but you will always be a lonely, greedy, selfish, _coward!_ "

Chrysalis released a blood curling screech, her irises shrinking, her eyes bulging due to her increasing anger. Using her magic, she trapped the three lizard spirits in sticky green good, trapping them to the wall and the levitating Thorax up into the hair.

"You will pay for your insolence!

"No! Stop!" Starlight cried out, but was stopped by the other changelings.

"Just as soon as I drain every last ounce of love from him and show my subjects what a _real_ leader is!" Chrysalis opened her mouth, and from Thorax's stomach, came out a sparkling pink mist that made it's way into the queen's mouth, which was opened wide in the most psychotic smile.

"No!" P'Li ran out of the throne, and ran right into Thorax, pushing him out of the way, saving his life…but at the risk of her own.

"P'Li!" Starlight screamed in terror at watching Chrysalis instead begin to suck up all the love within the combustion woman. P'Li got down on her knees, the pink energy sucking away from her body and into Chrysalis's stomach. Her hair started to turn white, her skin became wrinkled, the color in her eyes dulled and she collapsed to the ground. Chrysalis licked her lips once she had all of the love inside of her. It might not have been Thorax, but anything that she could feed on was good enough for her.

Starlight watched helplessly at P'Li, who now looked like an elderly woman, laying on the ground, struggling to stand up. Her eyes were still open, but they were hazy, dull and lifeless. Her fingers twitched as if trying to move, but she could feel her heartbeat slowly stopping. She wouldn't' last long.

The unicorn shed tears of heartbreak. "No…no!"

Thorax couldn't believe P'Li sacrifice her life for his. She acted out of friendship, and love. It was then, something ignited within Thorax, something that prompted him to stand back up, and growl in anger at Chrysalis.

The queen laughed maniacally. "See what happens when you give for love? Maybe this will teach you not to question your queen!"

Thorax hissed threateningly and charged at Chrysalis, tapping into the strength he never knew he had and was able to knock her down. The queen rolled across the floor, hissing in reply. Thorax hissed in return and the two changelings took to the air, battling. Chrysalis shot beams of green magic at Thorax, who managed to dodge each attack, zooming down and knocking again against the queen. Chrysalis never knew a changeling could be so powerful.

"You could have been one of my most powerful drones, Thorax!" she said, "You could have had everything!"

Thorax only hissed and charged at the queen, hissing and scratching at each other life felines on wings. Thorax managed to bit Chrysalis's mane and yank her away, flinging her across the room where she hit her throne, hard, creating a crack. The queen sneered at this and was able to knock Throax down. He groaned deliriously from the impact and Chrysalis took the chance to subdue him with her magic once more. She smiled wickedly.

"Now, where was I?" she opened her mouth again, sucking in the love from the changeling.

Thorax strained to keep the love inside of him, but it would appear the queen had finally bested him. "I can feel the love inside me slipping away...! I can't hold onto it much longer…!"

Starlight could only look on with blurry eyes, trying desperately to think of a way out of this. But, it would seem all hope was lost.

Or, maybe not. She remembered the images from the wall. Maybe there was still hope.

"Then don't! Sharing love is what made you different to begin with! You should share yours with Chrysalis! Give her all of it!"

Thorax let go of his fears, and instead, allowed all of the love he had shared to expand. To be set free. Suddenly, a powerful wave of energy came shooting from his chest. From his heart. The pink colored beam shook the very cave, and Chrysalis could no longer absorb it. She could feel herself being pushed back. The force was too strong, she couldn't control it.

She was sent flying through the air, once again crashing into her throne. The crack from earlier grew in size, and several more cracks formed across the base. The queen watched helplessly as Thorax's body radiated with such a powerful energy she could no comprehend.

Suddenly, the energy wrapped itself around Thorax, creating a cyan-colored cocoon that radiated with light and hovered above the ground. The changelings which where holding Starlight back allowed her to step forward, hesitantly reaching for the shimmering cocoon.

It expanded, a brilliant light filled the room, and Thorax was released. Starlight opened her eyes, having closed them due to the powerful rays, and gasped at the sight.

The little changeling also opened his eyes, looking down at his body, he realized he was…taller now. He felt different, and judging by his new light lime green colored hooves…he looked different as well.

Thorax was now almost the size of Princess Celestia. His legs and head where now light lime green, with traces of brilliant orange fading down his neck, which was adorned with bright blue opal stones. His stomach was mow a moderate emerald green, with a dark azure back and moderate rose shells, which were open revealing his new sparkling violet wings. Even his tail appeared to resemble his wings. His eyes were moderate rose as well, his ears with an orange inside, his horn still remained, but now had orange beetle-like mandibles on his head, resembling the horns of a mighty stag. He studied his new body, and looked at the other changelings, who had their jaws dropped at the sight. They have never seen such a change before in their lives.

Thorax was at a loss for words, but his new form didn't matter much as he looked over at P'Li's unmoving body. Her breathing was slowly decreasing. She wouldn't last long. He approached her, pressing his two new horns to her side. They emitted a light turquoise magical aura, and it engulfed P'Li in a ray of light. Her hair became dark brown again, her skin youthful and smooth, her eyes bright again, and her heart was beating at a normal rate. She gasped for oxygen and jolted upwards. Her body felt stronger now. Her heart felt stronger.

Starlight shed tears of joy and ran up to the human, who embraced the pony lovingly. P'Li looked up at the new creature.

"Thorax?"

"Yes." he replied. He sounded almost the same, only slightly older now. It was still him, and he looked…beautiful. "You sacrificed yourself for me. Why?"

"Well…that's what friends do."

Thorax smiled and used his new powers to free the spirit children, who gathered around the three. Starlight addressed to the other changelings.

"See? This is what happens when you give love freely instead of taking it!"

The changelings didn't need anymore convincing. They saw the images on the walls, they saw the transformation. They saw what real love was. P'Li gave her life for Thorax, but in the process because of his own love, she was revived. They now understood. When you share love, it becomes stronger. Taking it left them empty no matter how many times they fed. They didn't want this, Chrysalis did. They had a choice in the matter, they knew that now.

One by one, each changeling decided to do what they were always taught they couldn't do. They shared love. Rays of pink colored magic shot from their hearts, engulfing the entire cave in a brilliant aura, so powerful it began to crack Chrysalis's throne. The queen watched in horror as her entire throne room was blasted away. Her throne broke into a million pieces, and all she could was watch helplessly as her own subjects turned against her. They accepted love, and left her…with nothing. Just as she always feared.

The top of the castle was completely destroyed, but now with the throne gone, Starlight could crate a force field that protected her, P'Li, the children and Thorax. The group looked on in astonishment at the changelings.

No two looked exactly alike anymore. They each had their own color schemes, eyes, shells, wings. They…they were beautiful! And they no longer had holes on their legs, or felt hungry, not in the slightest. They never imagined they could feel this way. They felt free. Happy, for the first time in their lives! And nobody frightened them into doing this. They chose it freely. Their kingdom was made anew, and so were they!

The cocoons which had kept the prisoners inside had broken, green ooze spilled on the ground as the Mane Six woke from their slumber, helping each other back up. Flash helped Twilight back up, the alicorn stretched out her wings, seeing all of the green slime on her feathers. They were slightly delirious, and unsure on what had happened.

Korra rubbed her head, groaning as she awoke, feeling the slimy substance on her hair. She ignored it and assisted Mako back up. Ali, Mika and San flew towards their parents, happily kissing their cheeks, and Naga came in, licking Korra's face.

Bolin helped Asami back up and Pabu crawled up his shoulder. Starlight saw Trixie and Sunburst emerge from their cocoons, and she rushed on over to hug them, crying tears of joy.

Opal assisted her aunt Lin to her feet, while Luna and Celestia both assisted their mother to her hooves again. Cadance and Shinning Armor were reunited with Flurry Heart at last, and Thorax helped free his friend, Spike. Airbenders helped one another, as well as the police officers, each one questioning where they were and what had happened.

Discord felt like he had been dreaming the whole time as he staggery got up.

"Discord?" a voice called out. He knew who it was. He turned around.

"Fluttershy?"

It was her. It was them. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Mako, Korra, Bolin, Asami, Opal, the airbender kids, all of them! Discord knew it was. He knew they were his friends. He didn't waste a second and wrapped them all in a gigantic bear hug.

"You're all okay!" he said with such happiness, he was almost on the verge of tears.

"It's, um, good to see you, too." Jinora said as he hugged tighter.

Tenzin was helped by his wife, while a changeling returned to them their son Rohan. Starlight helped her teacher back up as well, the elder rubbed his head.

"Starlight? What happened?"

"Well, you were all kidnapped by changelings, we defeated them with no magic at all, and... they're all kinda... good now."

Thorax nodded his head, and upon seeing him, Fluttershy approached the creature. Looking at him curiously. Could this really be the same kind-hearted changeling she met at the Crystal Empire?

"Thorax?"

"It's me, Fluttershy." he said. His voice did sound familiar. The pony gazed into his eyes, and immediately she recognized that aura of kindness she saw before. The pony smiled and hugged him.

"It is you!"

Princess Luna approached the unicorn, smiling proudly. "Well done, Starlight Glimmer. It seems as though you've learned a great deal since we last spoke."

The entire crowed turned their heads in alarm when something began to move underneath the rubble. Queen Chrysalis emerged, hissing threateningly at everyone, only to stop upon seeing how outnumbered she was. Ponies, alicorns, changelings, airbenders, earthbenders, non-bender, dragon, draconequus, spirits. All species, all together, facing the former queen. She couldn't fight them all on her own. Their power was far too grate. As much as she hatted to admit it, she would have to accept defeat.

Starlight, on the other hand, was the only one to approach Chrysalis. The winds flapped in their manes.

"When Team Avatar defeated me, I chose to run away and seek revenge! You don't have to! You can be the leader your subjects deserve."

Everyone else watched in anticipation, as Starlight Glimmer did exactly what Twilight Sparkle did for her not too long ago.

She offered Chrysalis her hoof in friendship. The looked looked at her hoof, and then at the unicorn. Her eyes shimmered, a glimmer of hope sparkled within them. Slowly, Chrysalis rose her hoof, reaching for Starlight…

Only to swat away in anger.

"There is no revenge you could ever conceive of that will come close to what I will exact upon you one day, Starlight Glimmer!" Chrysalis rose up and sneered at the others. "I'm not finished with any of you! Someday, I will get my power back! And when I do, everything you know, everything you love, will be _mine!_ "

The changeling queen flapped her wings to make her escape, only to suddenly realize that her wings could no longer carry her weight. They flapped, but they could not carry any altitude. She knew her power was weakened, but she didn't expect not being able to fly as well.

"No. No, no!"

She tried to reach back for the cliff, her legs moving in rapid desperation to reach land again, but before anyone could reach out and pull her in, Chrysalis's weight gave in and she fell down from the tower at accelerating speed, screaming as she went.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ "

Her screaming came to a halt, followed by the crushing sound of her body, piercing and breaking apart once it landed. Green ooze spilled from every piece, parts of her body had broken apart, her entire anatomy was dis-alined.

From above, everyone cringed, screamed, and gaged at the sight. It was hard for them to genuinely feel sorry when the carcass was so…unsettling to look at.

"Eww!"

"Gross!"

"That is nasty!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Flash had to cover his mouth and look away, feeling the food coming back upstream. "That is _not_ a pretty way to go."

"I can't tell what's her face or her stomach!" Opal said, looking down through her fingers, trying to look away from the sight.

But, despite the horrifying sight, Starlight was genuinely saddened that Chrysalis denied her offer of friendship. Twilight wrapped her hoof around the unicorn, smiling.

"I tried." Starlight said.

"I know. And I'm very proud of you."

"So, what happens now?" Thorax asked.

"Well, now with Chrysalis, the changelings are going to need a new leader." Korra said, gesturing to the other newly colorful creatures, who all bowed before Thorax.

Thorax himself took a few steps back, "M-Me? But, I can't be their king. I don't know how."

"Of course you do." Starlight said, "When you really needed to, you faced against Chrysalis all by yourself."

"Yeah, but I was still scared."

"That doesn't matter. Everyone gets scared, but you were brave enough to face that fear to protect your friends."

"Well, if that's the case, then that's what I'll be." Thorax's body changed into a more miniature version of his new self. His stomach, eyes and back remained the same color, and his mandrils were gone, but still kept his horn and the stones around his neck. His legs and head were now a grayish olive green, with faint yellow green on his neck and the tip of his horn. When he spoke, his voice sounded exactly as it did when he was in his original form.

"I'll be your leader, but before anything…I want you all to see me as your friend. I may have to take some time getting used to the whole "king" thing."

Leilani nodded her head, "Well Thorax, as the new leader of the changelings, I look forward to discussing how we can improve our relationship in the future." she said with a bow, which he returned. The queen turned back to the others. "However, for the moment, perhaps it is best that we leave the Changeling Kingdom to the changelings."

"Well, this place is definitely going to need some changes." said Thorax. "We can restore the land to how it used to be. Have the forest grow again, and maybe even have the animals return."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Fluttershy said eagerly, "And if you ever need any help, you know where to find me."

"I always will." he said, rather boldly. The changeling blushed and turned away shyly. Fluttershy blushed as well, both smiling sweetly.

"Discord, why are you wearing a sailor's hat?" Bolin asked the chaotic spirit, who was indeed wearing a sailor hat.

"Oh, this? Nothing! Nothing at all. Why you ask?" he immediately tossed aside the hat, whistling innocently.

"Discord was pretty worried about all of you." Mika said to her parents.

"I was not! I was just…well, okay I was concerned, but I wasn't _that_ worried."

"Oh, really?" Mako asked, arching an eyebrow, smiling smugly.

Discord noticed everyone looking at him, and the spirit just sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. Yes, I was worried sick. When I heard Chrysalis took all of you, I realized I…I….I lo-" he struggled to say, and cleared his throat. "I lo…lo….looo…."

"We love you too, Discord." Fluttershy finished for him.

Discord blinked seeing everyone surprise the chaotic spirit with a group hug. He cried tears of joy and hugged them all in return. They were more than just his friends…

They were his family. And they knew it. Even if he didn't always say it out loud.

"Okay, okay, that's enough of the sappy stuff. Now who's ready for some celebratory tea and Pema's steambuns at Air Temple Island?!"

Pema looked around the crowd, "Oh! Uh, _every_ body?"

"Actually, now that you can snap your claws and send us absolutely anywhere again, I think I have a _better_ option." Starlight said with a wink.

(~)


	5. Chapter 5

_*(~)*_

 _ **Matthew 13:14-33~**_

 _Another parable He put forth to them, saying: "The kingdom of heaven is like a man who sowed good seed in his field; but while men slept, his enemy came and sowed tares among the wheat and went his way. But when the grain had sprouted and produced a crop, then the tares also appeared. So the servants of the owner came and said to him, "Sir, did you not sow good seed in your field? How then does it have tares?" He said to them, "An enemy has done this." the servants said to him, "Do you want us then to go and gather them up?" But he said, "No, lest while you gather up the tares you also uproot the wheat with them. Let both grow together until the harvest, and at the time of harvest I will say to the reapers, "First gather together the tares and bind them in bundles to burn them, but gather the wheat into the barn."_

 _Another parable He put forth to them, saying: "The kingdom of heaven is like a mustard seed, which a man took and sowed in his field, which indeed is the least of all the seeds; but when it is grown it is greater than the herbs and becomes a tree, so that the birds of the air come and nest on its branches. "Another parable He spoke to them: "The kingdom of heaven is like heaven, which a woman took and hid in three measures of metal till it was all leavened._

 _*(~)*_

 **To Where and Back Again part 4**

Party Favor and Double Diamond were happily chatting until they saw a familiar unicorn appear before them. "Uh, hey, Starlight." Party Favor greeted, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You left in such a hurry before, we kinda thought you didn't wanna come." said Double Diamond.

Starlight hung her head in regret. "Yeah… I guess after the way I used my magic on all of you, I wasn't sure I was somepony who should even be in charge of a baking contest. I was afraid I might go back to being the pony I used to be." the unicorn then smiled, "But I realize that sometimes you don't have a choice. You _have_ to step up. And I _have_ changed! I can handle it. Whether that means saving Equestria or helping friends out with the Sunset Festival. Speaking of which, I know the Festival's almost over, but I kinda invited a few of my friends to join."

Starlight gestured to her visitors, which consisted of Team Avatar Harmony, Discord, Trixie, Sunburst, P'Li, the spirit trio, the alicorns, Cadance, Shinning Armor and Flurry Heart, the airbenders, Lin Beifong and…..Thorax and the changelings. The entire village stared in awe at how beautiful these creatures looked. They happily greeted the ponies with warm smiles.

"Hope that's okay."

Double Diamond laughed happily, "Are you kidding? Of course!"

"Great! Now where's that baking contest? This pony needs a cupcake!" Starlight happily walked off with her friends, while everyone else went off to join the festivities.

Ali, Mika and San floated beside their parents. "So, are we in trouble for, you know, facing an evil monster without your permission?" San asked nervously.

"Or sneaking off from the group?" Mika asked.

Korra and Mako shared the same disapproving looks and looked back at their children. Mako spoke first, "Well, considering we were trapped inside slimy cocoons, and you kids did do a pretty good job deciphering that lost changeling history."

"It was more Ali, really." Mika said, making her older sister blush. "She really took charge."

Mako smiled proudly at Ali, petting her head with the tip of his finger. "I'm very proud of you, sweetie. You'll make a great detective one day."

Ali gasped, "You really think so, dad?"

"I have no doubt."

The three spirit children hugged their parents. They were so lucky to have them around.

Sunburst caught up with Starlight and kissed her cheek. "See? I told you you would be fine."

"Thanks for believing in me, Sunburst."

"I always have, Starlight. And I always will."

Tenzin approached the two, petting Starlight's head. "You've made all of us proud today, Starlight Glimmer. You thought on your feet-er, hooves. You've shown you can be a terrific leader. Probably even…troop leader, material."

Starlight gasped, "Are…are you saying?"

Tenzin nodded his head. "Yes. Starlight Glimmer, how would you like to be one of the Air Nations troop leaders?"

The unicorn smiled with glee, creating a spiraling wind tornado that lifted her up into the air, "YES!" she lowered down, realizing her inappropriate outburst and clear her throat. "I mean. I would be honored, Master Tenzin."

The airbender only laughed and hugged the unicorn. Starlight couldn't have been happier. She finally overcame her fears, and realized she could be a good leader, without reverting back to her old ways. She couldn't be happier.

Meanwhile, Discord and Trixie stood beside each other, unsure on what to say. "So I'm able to rip the very fabric of reality again." Discord said.

"Yeah, yeah. And I'm still a self-absorbed, below-average illusionist, right?"

"Actually, I was going to say a couple of those illusions were slightly above average. If you ever need a little chaos in your act, let me know."

"Ha! When pigs fly!"

"Your wish is my command!" Discord snapped his claws and two flying pigs appeared beneath the two, carrying them across the village, while Discord was laughing, Trixie was screaming her head off.

"Whoa! Whoooooaaaa!"

Team Avatar watched the two race across from the table they sat. "Somepony is really gonna have to catch us up on what we missed." Rainbow Dash said.

(~)

The ponies played their instruments, as did the changelings and airbenders, playing an upbeat song.

 **Changelings:**

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 **Starlight Glimmer:**

 _I messed up tonight_

 _I lost another fight_

 _I still mess up but I'll just start again_

 _I keep falling down_

 _I keep on hitting the ground_

 _I always get up now to see what's next_

The unicorn danced alongside Sunburst and Trixie, moving to the beat while everyone clapped and cheered.

 **Starlight:**

 _Birds don't just fly_

 _They fall down and get up_

 _Nobody learns without getting it wrong_

Thorax, P'Li and Discord joined in the dance as Starlight sang the song from her heart. Discord used his magic to create a night-like setting, and a hovering disco ball for effect.

 _I won't give up_

 _No, I won't give in till I reach the end_

 _And then I'll start again_

 _No, I won't leave_

 _I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

Thorax took Fluttershy to dance with, while Double Diamond danced with Applejack and Twilight danced with Flash. Bolin, of course, took Asami to dance with, while Mako danced with Korra. Sunburst took Starlight's hoof and the two spiraled across the floor, dancing to the beat. Discord danced with P'Li, and Tenzin danced with Pema.

 _I won't give up_

 _No, I won't give in till I reach the end_

 _And then I'll start again_

 _No, I won't leave_

 _I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 **Changelings:**

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 **Starlight:**

 _Try everything_

 **Changelings:**

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 **Starlight:**

 _Try everything_

 **Changelings:**

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 **Starlight:**

 _Try everything_

 **Changelings:**

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 **P'Li:**

 _Look how far you've come_

 _You've filled your heart with love_

 _Baby, you've done enough, take a deep breath_

 **Sunburst:**

 _Don't beat yourself up_

 _Don't need to run so fast_

 _Sometimes we come last but we did our best_

This time, everyone sang together in perfect harmony to the song, dancing in perfect sync. Even Lin has having a blast dancing with the colorful changelings.

 **Everyone:**

 _I won't give up!_

 _No, I won't give in till I reach the end_

 _Then I'll start again_

 _No, I won't leave_

 _I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _I won't give up!_

 _No, I won't give in till I reach the end_

 _Then I'll start again_

 _Though I'm on the lead_

 _I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 **Starlight:**

 _I'll keep on making those new mistakes_

 _I'll keep on making them_

 _Everyday!_

 _Those new mistakes_

Starlight hugged both Korra and Twilight, saying her thanks for everything they have taught her. Because of them, she was on the path to a better life. She couldn't imagine a better day.

 **Everyone:**

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Try Everything!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Try Everything!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Try Everything!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I'll keep on making those new mistakes_

 _I'll keep on making them_

 _Everyday!_

 _Those new mistakes_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Try Everything!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Try Everything!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Try Everything!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 **Starlight:**

 _Try Everything…_

 _(~)_

Back in the changeling kingdom, Chrysalis's carcass was completely disposed of…all except for once small piece of her horn, which was covered in dried up green blood. A bird flew down and caught the object in its beak, mistaking it for some kind of nut. The bird flew far away from the changeling kingdom, and attempted to break the nut, only to give up once realizing it would never open.

The bird tossed the piece down the tree, where it was carried off by a river that led to another forest, far off from Equestria. The piece eventually reached dry land, where it sunk into the soil, reaching all the way to an underground cave, where it grew into a very small cocoon.

The cocoon was observed by a wolf-like creature. He smiled, baring his sharp teeth.

 _*(~)*_

 _ **Matthew 13:14-33~**_

 _Another parable He put forth to them, saying: "The kingdom of heaven is like a man who sowed good seed in his field; but while men slept, his enemy came and sowed tares among the wheat and went his way. But when the grain had sprouted and produced a crop, then the tares also appeared. So the servants of the owner came and said to him, "Sir, did you not sow good seed in your field? How then does it have tares?" He said to them, "An enemy has done this." the servants said to him, "Do you want us then to go and gather them up?" But he said, "No, lest while you gather up the tares you also uproot the wheat with them. Let both grow together until the harvest, and at the time of harvest I will say to the reapers, "First gather together the tares and bind them in bundles to burn them, but gather the wheat into the barn."_

 _Another parable He put forth to them, saying: "The kingdom of heaven is like a mustard seed, which a man took and sowed in his field, which indeed is the least of all the seeds; but when it is grown it is greater than the herbs and becomes a tree, so that the birds of the air come and nest on its branches. "Another parable He spoke to them: "The kingdom of heaven is like heaven, which a woman took and hid in three measures of metal till it was all leavened._

 _*(~)*_

 **Well, that's the end for this story. Also, that little scene at the end, it will tie into Ginga's story latter on. Also, in case anyone asks where Discord was during most of book 4…**

 **Well, let's just say he was playing around with dimensions and wounded up in one involving mechanical lions in space and leave it at that.**

 **Until next time! God bless, *kiss, kiss***


End file.
